A House is Not a Home
by Allistar
Summary: Bulma Briefs is a doctor working at Satan City Mental Hospital. She has had two patients in the past, Vegeta and Goku and is soon getting another one. Her file sends chills up her spine and she knows this patient might just change her life, just like her other patients had. But what will happen along the way of this girls road to recovery? Mental Hospital AU, OC, Trigger Warnings
1. A New Patients Arrival

Dr. Bulma Briefs waited just outside the lobby of the mental institution. It was raining pretty hard, thunder and lightning crackled in the sky. The guys had been worried about her going outside in such weather.

**DBZ**

"_Bulma, where are you going?"_ _asked Goku, he was playing cards with Krillin, another doctor._

"_I have to go wait outside for a new patient of mine to come!" _

_Goku blinked in surprise, "A new patient?"_

_Bulma nodded, "Yep, I don't want to miss her."_

_Krillin frowned, "You know, you don't have to wait for her. They'll be brought to their room and you can meet them there." _

_The blue hair woman shook her head, "No, I want to be the first to see her. She'll need a friendly face before being thrown in this intimidating place." She gestured around her._

"_What is this about another patient?" someone growled from behind her. _

_Bulma sighed and turned around, "Don't worry, Vegeta. I'm not going to pass you on to someone else, I'm just taking another person in. Like I did with you and Goku."_

"_I wasn't worried about that!" the short, black haired man snarled._

_Bulma smiled, he didn't fool her at all, "Of course you weren't." _

"_Just be careful, okay? Don't catch cold!" Goku smiled kindly. It's hard to imagine that such a nice guy ended up here._

"_Yeah, don't stay out for too long." Dr. Krillin added._

"_Hn." Vegeta grunted, but his body language gave him away. No matter how much he tried, Bulma could see through him. _

"_Don't worry about me." Bulma declared, "I'll be right back." _

**DBZ**

She shivered, even though the temperature was actually humid despite the rain. She thought back on her new patients file. Thinking about it sent shivers up her spine.

She had already made up her mind that this was something that she had to let the patient come to her, not like how she had to get Vegeta and Goku give her information because they were stubborn or didn't see the point of talking about it. She was a little anxious to meet this new girl, she prayed she could get along with the other patients, or at least Vegeta.

She heard a car come closer and she saw one of the hospitals vans pull up. This must be her new patient.

Bulma jogged closer to the van when the doors started to open. Security Officers reached into the van and pulled out a young woman with short wavy black hair. She wasn't wearing handcuffs or jacket and didn't seem to want to run but the officers held her anyway. The girl must have heard her because her head turned in my direction.

Her hair was starting to plaster across her face with the rain. He body build wasn't too thin or plump but pleasantly strong. She held herself upright but her body screamed fatigued. She had a tattoo on each arm and what she could see of her collarbone. They mustn't be bad if they weren't covered up. Bulma could see her eyes in the rain but she could tell they had that same look in them that her only other patients had.

A killers.

"Hi there, I'm Bulma. I'm going to be your doctor, okay?" Bulma greeted.

The girl cocked her head to the side, curiously. Other than that she didn't respond.

"Ma'am, we should really get out of the rain." A security officer advised.

"Oh, of course. Lets go, you can let her go when we get in the lobby, kay?"

The officer's brows furrowed, "Ma'am, I don't think-"

"Don't be silly." She snapped, "She's hardly fighting you." The blue haired doctor said, leading the group inside.

**DBZ**

The security officers left in a hurry after making sure the girl wasn't going anywhere, probably frightened by Bulma.

Bulma smiled, "Welcome to Satan City Mental Hospital. Like I said earlier, my name is Bulma. Most people here would rather you call me Dr. Briefs but I don't really care for such formalities." She sniffed, "You're name is Nira, right?"

The girl nodded.

Bulma looked into her eyes and was startled by how warm they are, like melted chocolate, despite how hard she looked at everything around her. As if she expected for something to pop out and attack her. There were more bags under her eyes than a grocery store, her skin looked pale, probably from lack of sleep. Bulma wondered if she suffered from insomnia.

"Well, this way, Nira. I'll show you to your room." She beckoned.

Nira watched the doctor walk before following.

**DBZ**

"Okay, this is it." Bulma said as she opened the door.

She held the door open and waited for Nira to go inside before going in herself. Nira stood in the middle of the room, gazing around. There was a bed, a desk, and a window.

"White."

"Huh?" Bulma blinked, she almost didn't notice the word that escaped the girl's mouth, "What was that?"

"White." The girl said again, a little louder this time.

The doctor too looked at the walls and the floor, "Yeah, white."

**DBZ**

"Where is she? Where is that woman?" Vegeta growled, pacing back and forth. It had been too long, had she come inside? Was she still waiting outside for the new brat? Had she – dare he think it – been hurt? That thought alone boiled his blood. If anyone were to hurt the blue haired doctor he would personally put them through hell and beyond!

"Calm down, Vegeta!" Goku smiled nervously, "I bet she's fine. She's probably just talking to her new patient. Getting her situated and all." He laughed awkwardly.

"Psh." Vegeta frowned. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" he shouted.

"Calm down you two." Krillin, Goku's doctor, scolded the two men. "If you keep that up you'll upset the other patients."

Juu, a blond haired officer with cold blue eyes, walked into the room. "Whats going on?" She asked, "I heard someone shouting."

Krillin blushed a little seeing Juu, "Oh, it's nothing. Just Vegeta's usual antics."

"Well, tell him to cut it out." And she walked away.

Vegeta scowled.

**DBZ**

"Okay, Nira. Lets talk."

Nira sat beside Bulma in her office. It wasn't at all what she thought it would be. The two were sitting on a couch next to a wall. There was a desk that was horribly cluttered and a suit jacket was hanging off the lone chair haphazardly. The room was decorated with potted plants and art, but they weren't like the offices she had been in before. The atmosphere was friendly, rather than intimidating.

The girl didn't say anything as Bulma got a little more comfortable and prepared a notebook and a pen.

"So, how old are you?"

Nira raised an eyebrow, that wasn't how these conversations usually began, "Fifteen."

"How did you get those tattoos if you're only fifteen?" Bulma asked in confusion.

She shrugged, consciously picking at her shirt, "I act older than my age, apparently."

"Well, they sure are cool." Bulma grinned.

The tattoo on her right arm was black and made a sort of zigzag pattern over and over on itself until it was a complicated yet artful structure. The one on her left was white and was similar to the one on her right except it was wavy lines instead of zigzag. The one on her neck and collarbone were a bunch of chains. The color of it changed from black to grey to white right below her adams apple and dark again.

"Do they mean anything to you?" she asked.

Nira was quiet before shaking her head 'no'.

Bulma pouted, she wasn't getting much from the girl. She was quiet, not in an "I'm better than you so I shouldn't have to answer your stupid questions" way that Vegeta was when he first started seeing her but in an "I just don't care" way – which could be worse!

"Hey, Nira." Bulma started softly, "Can you tell me about yourself?"

Nira raised her eye – brow again, "Be more specific."

"I dunno, how about your favorite color for starters?"

Nira put her head in her hand, "I don't have a favorite color. It changes."

"Have any tops? Colors you don't like?"

"I don't like pink very much, or really bright colors – at least in fashion." She went silent for a moment, "I suppose my top colors are periwinkle, sea foam green, cherry blossom, and violet. I tend to like those one's more than others."

Bulma smiled, it's a start.

She scribbled the list of colors before returning to Nira, "Okay, how about, um, what do you like to do?"

"I like to fight."

Well, if that doesn't sound like two particular people she knows…

"What kind of fighting?"

"Any kind of fighting. It doesn't matter to me."

Bulma tipped her head to the side and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "Why do you like fighting?" she asked, although she thinks she already knows why…

"I want to get stronger."

Bulma sighed inwardly, "And why do you want to get stronger?"

Nira raised her brown eyes to look straight into Bulma's blue ones, "I want to take vengeance on the man that killed my brothers."


	2. Triggers

"Hey, she's new." Goku commented, seeing a girl walking into the art room on the other side of common room. "Is she Bulma's new patient?"

Vegeta grunted. He also saw the girl walking into the room. He hadn't seen her before either, it was as good a guess as any.

"Hey, Krillen!" Goku called to the doctor, "Come over here, please."

Krillen grumbled irritably as he walked over to the two patients, "What is it?" he asked.

"There was a girl that we hadn't seen any where before going into the art room, we were wondering if she was Bulma's new patient." Goku explained, pointing to the art room. "Could you go check?"

Krillin sighed, "Sure, sure." Before going to see what Goku was talking about.

**DBZ**

Krillin looked around the room, looking for a new face when he finally saw her.

The girl had taken a spot near the window. She was staring at the canvas ahead of her, a paint - brush in hand. Her face was blank, she must be deep in thought. Krillin walked around the other patients, some of them greeted him and Krillin responded in a friendly tone. When the bald man walked to the girl he looked over her shoulder at the blank canvas.

"So, what do you think you're going to paint?" he asked.

She jumped a little, startled. She turned to face him, "Hmm?"

He pointed to the canvas, "Figuring out whatcha gonna paint?"

Her eyes darted to the canvas, "Yeah."

She eyed the short, bald man - unsure about his prescience.

He stuck out a hand, "I'm Krillin. Its nice to meet you."

Nira shook the man's hand, "I'm Nira, and likewise."

Krillin stuck his hands in his pockets, "So, you must be Dr. Brief's patient, right?"

"Dr. Briefs?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Bulma?" Krillin offered, hoping it would ring some bells.

Nira nodded, "Yes, I'm Bulma's patient. Why?"

Krillin shook his head, "No reason. I was just making sure. Bulma and I are good friends, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for you, okay? If there's anything wrong, come to me." He smiled and waved as he showed himself out.

**DBZ**

"Whats with the wait?" Vegeta growled when Krillin was in hearing distance.

"I was just introducing myself to her. Why the rush?" Krillin remarked at the ill tempered man.

"So, who is she?" Goku asked, "Is she Bulma's?"

Vegeta snorted.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough. Not really talkative though." He shrugged, "She could use some friends, if you're ever willing." And he walked away to do whatever he had been doing before.

Goku looked at Vegeta, "So, what do you think?"

"Tch. I'm not going to waste my time on her. Besides, I smell food. I'm going."

"Hey, wait!" Goku called after him, "Hey, wait! I'm hungry too!"

**DBZ**

"Hey, there she is." Goku talked around his food, indicating the table away from theirs.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the young girl. Her short hair cascaded over her shoulders as she stared at her food. She hesitantly took a bite of mashed potatoes and chewed it slowly. Nira felt someone watching her and raised her head and soon found Goku and Vegeta, both staring at her intently.

Her eyes narrowed at the two dark haired men. Who did they think they were, staring at her so intently as if she had killed a man? Although she had, they certainly couldn't know about it. She stared at them just as intently until they looked away. She was always the best at staring contests, yet these men intimidated her in a way that only one other man had before.

The bigger one of the two returned to his food after little less than a minute passed but the other one kept staring and staring. Nira huffed and she too returned to her meal.

"Her eyes…" Goku said softly, bent over his peas.

"Yeah," Vegeta grunted, "How can they be so focused…"

**DBZ**

The two men decided to take care to watch her when they found themselves in the same room. Of course, Nira had noticed but she didn't feel any malice about it, okay, maybe from the short one.

Nira was opening up to Bulma, talking about her experiences and other meaningless things. When they passed each other in the hall Nira would smile at her and say "Good morning." or "Good evening." Bulma was thrilled that Nira was finally relaxing around her. She liked the young woman and found her witty and friendly but there were times when she was solemn and sarcastic, becoming a "scary calm". Not really being angry enough to yell but you knew she was one toe from snapping and when she did it would be explosive.

Bulma sometimes talked about Nira to her friends. Goku and Krillin were honestly interested in the young girl but Bulma wouldn't give anything too personal away. Vegeta seemed disinterested in anything concerning the girl. He wouldn't let on that he had noticed the hunched over look she had even though she walked with a straight back, the same thing that Bulma had noticed when she had first met the girl.

It had been a few weeks since Nira had arrived at the hospital, she hadn't made any friends besides Bulma and Krillin, whom had taken time to talk to her whenever he had the chance and introduced Juu to her as well. Goku and Vegeta hadn't so much has introduced themselves to her, although Goku really wanted to get to know the girl better. Vegeta still didn't really care for the girl who was taking up so much of Bulma's time (not really but in Vegeta's eyes it was way too much).

"Who's that guy?" Vegeta growled as he watched the janitor mop the floor. So far that guy had been popping up wherever Nira was and he was always staring at her when he thought no one was looking. The girl had obviously noticed him and had been trying to lose him for the past two days but nothing seemed to work! He always seemed to know where she would be and be find her all the same.

Goku glared at the man, "I don't know but I don't like him." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Do you think he's going to try and pull something funny?"

Vegeta's fist tightened at the thought, "I wouldn't put it passed him."

Goku smiled nervously, "I know how you feel about guys like that, but it wouldn't do any good to jump him now, y'know. If he does something funny, we'll know." He returned to glaring at the creep, "But in the meantime I think I'll tell Krillin something's off with that guy."

Vegeta ground his teeth, "Do what you want, but know the second that man steps out of line he's going to have to deal with **me.**"

Goku smirked, "Yeah, just leave a bit for me. I hate guys who prey on girls too."

**DBZ**

Nira was walking down her hall at night. It wasn't a smart thing to do in most occasions but she didn't usually care. She hated to sleep but sitting in her room rotting with boredom was worse, it was a simple matter of opening the door and walking around.

But tonight was different, she knew that man was following her and she had guessed his intentions to her weren't pure. She had a horrible nagging feeling that her room wasn't safe tonight. Of course, the janitors have keys to a lot of doors but were the bedrooms the same? She wasn't going to take her chances.

She felt her heart hammer in her chest. She was terribly nervous, her palms were sweaty and her head was filling with pressure, this only happened before a fight she was afraid of losing. Nira was very aware she could lose her life tonight if she isn't careful.

She noticed a figure in her peripheral vision – the creep janitor!

Her lips became a thin line and she picked up the pace, good thing she had been thinking of visiting Bulma earlier – she usually stayed late to get all of her work done before going home. Nira only hoped she wasn't too late.

She stopped at Bulma's office and knocked, "Bulma? Its me, Nira."

Her heart picked up the pace when no answer came, but she could hear footsteps behind her. She gasped and tried to sprint further down the hall when a hand too her arm in a death grip.

"Well, well, well." A nasally voice rasped, "Whats a girl like you doing out after curfew?"

"Dr. Briefs asked me to see her right away, sir. She only just got here." She lied smoothly, trying not to falter.

The man smiled evilly, "Is that so? Then why isn't she answering her door?"

Nira's eyes widened in fear, the grip on her arm was frighteningly familiar but that is only because of her nerves tricking her. No – she was not going to get triggered – not now!

"I'll escort you to your dorm." He snickered cruelly – his breath reeked!

"I can do that perfectly fine on my own!" She growled, tearing my arm away from him.

Nira tried to run back but he grabbed me again and snarled, "No, you're not!" an – and he _grabbed_ her!

Nira shouted in rage and in fear. And then-

_Blood_

_So much blood_

_No, this can't be happening._

_Corren_

_Riz_

_Mommy_

_Daddy_

_Their bodies sit there in pools of their own blood_

_The one that killed my brothers is laughing as Corren's life leaves his eyes_

_Riz's body is blocked by the chair, all I can see are his feet_

_Mom and dad's bodies are somewhere in the living room._

_I never saw them die_

_But I heard it_

_Their screams as that man murdered them_

_It will haunt me in my dreams_

_The man who got mom and dad is in the room._

_He is grabbing me –_

_He's going to kill me_

_It's going to end here_

_He killed mom_

_He killed dad_

_Now he's going to kill me._

_No, this man must pay_

_He killed them_

_He will pay_

_He will suffer _

_HE WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE_

Nira shrieked with fear and bite down on something and didn't let go! She whipped my head back and forth like an alligators until whatever it was tears off and the poor fool bellows in pain!

Nira picks herself up and collapses against a wall, she had triggered. It had been so real, her families death placed in front of her eyes as fresh as the night it had happened.

There more shouts and she looked up. Nira was surprised to see the two men attack the janitor with vengeance. Blood spurted and the creep's screams were becoming gurgled. Suddenly Bulma's door burst open!

She saw Nira then the fight and gasped


	3. A Girls Confessions

"Enough! That's enough! He's going to die!" Bulma screamed at the two, "Vegeta! Goku! Stop!"

Surprisingly enough the two men stopped and backed off. Bulma checked the janitors pulse before talking to someone on a walkie talkie. She then went to Nira and covered her with a jacket.

"What happened?" she asked testily.

"He – that janitor- he tried to…" she held Bulma's jacket closer.

"That filth has been stalking that girl for two days, we're lucky we heard her screams." Vegeta snarled viciously, " She completely froze up, screaming her lungs out, before biting that man's thumb off."

_Oh,_ Nira thought absently, _so that's what I bit._

Goku walked over to Nira, "Hey, are you okay? Pretty shaken up, huh?" He held out a hand, "Here, don't worry. He won't hurt you again." The black haired girl hesitantly took Goku's hand and he helped her up. "I'm Goku." He introduced himself, "And that's Vegeta over there. We're sorry you had to go through that."

Nira shook her head slowly, she was still shaking but she knew the danger had passed, "It'll be fine." She whispered.

"C'mon, Nira. You too, Vegeta, Goku. Lets get Nira some clothes.

Bulma brought Nira into her office and gave her some extra clothes for her to wear. While she had been triggering that man had ripped half of her clothes into shreds! After she was done Bulma invited the other two inside.

Nira was sitting on the couch and Goku plopped beside her. He smiled at her in a friendly way before watching Bulma and Vegeta, neither of them had taken a seat.

Bulma took a deep breath before turning to Nira, "What on _earth_ did you think you were doing?!" she nearly shouted, "Walking the halls at night?!"

Nira swallowed, no one had yelled at her like that since her mom died and she felt intimidated by it, "I do it all the time." She answered truthfully, "But tonight I had an odd feeling that that would try something tonight and I didn't think my room was safe." She twirled a lock of hair in her nervousness, "I wanted to stay with you, just in case." She ended shyly, afraid she was going to get yelled at again.

Bulma took another deep breath, "I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just upset, I wish you had told me that this guy was bothering you before." She added sternly, "And whats this about roaming the halls at night? Why do you do that? And don't you lie to me." She growled.

Nira looked nervously at Vegeta and Goku. She wasn't sure about revealing things about herself in front of two strangers. Then she sighed inwardly, she had gotten these two into this so she owed them with the information.

Nira nearly pulled some of her hair out in her anxiety, "I have nightmares." She admitted shakily, "So I don't sleep."

Bulma has her hands on her hips but she dropped them, "Nightmares?"

Nira nodded, her eyes darting to the two strangers, "Yeah, they're pretty… vivid."

It was quiet for a moment before Vegeta exploded, "AND WHAT ABOUT THAT PATHETIC DISPLAY OF COWERDICE!?" he shouted, "FREEZING UP LIKE THAT – HOW DISPICABLE-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma commanded.

The man whipped his head to glare at the woman before submitting, "Whatever." He grunted.

"But that's a good question." Goku pointed out, "Why did you freeze up like that, Nira?"

She sighed, rubbing her head, "I triggered, okay? I'm sorry but its not something I can control." She spat out like some kind of poison.

"Triggered? Whats that?" Goku asked, curiously.

Bulma stepped in, "It's a sort of flashback." She explained, "If someone had suffered from a traumatic event a certain smell, action, sight, or sound can make them feel what they had felt back then." She gazed worriedly at Nira.

The black haired girl nodded, her face contorted into a mask of pain and hate.

The room was silent for a moment before Goku gasped, "So – that means you were-"

"No." Nira answered, "No, it wasn't that… I…" she looked at Bulma, waiting to see if it was okay to continue. Bulma nodded, "Go on." She said softly.

Nira began twirling her hair anxiously again, she licked her lips before continuing her previous sentence, "When I was five two men broke into our home. One of them attacked my parents – we were all in the family room – and my brothers and I tried to run. We got to the other room but the other guy got to us." Nira started shaking, "He back handed me and I nearly passed out but I saw… I saw..." she started hyperventilating – pictures of her experience flashing before her eyes.

Bulma sat beside her, "Its okay. Deep breaths."

Nira slowly regained control of her breathing before going on, "I watched that man kill my brothers."

Goku's eyes widened while Vegeta's narrowed.

"Then the man that killed my parents came to kill me. I killed him. But I was too weak to go after the other. He mistook me as dead and went to the other rooms to steal a bunch of things while I called the cops. He escaped before they got there.

And ever since then." She continued, "All I've ever wanted is to make that man suffer as my brothers had suffered. I want to kill him."

Again, it was silent in the room.

"My grandpa was killed too." Goku said softly, his eyes were sad. "By a monster."

Nira looked at the tall man and she felt sympathy for him. She knows that no amount of _I'm sorry_'s or _I'm sure he's in a better place_'s could fix it. She touched his arm and looked up at him.

Goku smiled down at her and held her hand, "See, you're not alone."

"That's right." Bulma said, "There are people who've lost people they love too. Like Goku and Vegeta."

Vegeta huffed.

"Vegeta." Bulma said softly, "Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. Sorry I brought it up."

"Pah." Vegeta grunted, "I'm no coward." He stepped before Nira, "My uncle killed my mother and father and made me watch. I killed him and have killed many people since then."

"Why?" Nira asked. If he had already killed the man that killed his family why would he kill so many others?

"Because they reminded me of him." She smirked evilly, "People like that janitor struggling for his life out there. They disgust me like no other and I relish in seeing the life leave their pathetic eyes."

Nira nodded, she got where he was coming from. She herself doesn't like killing, she still had nightmares of killing that man when exhaustion took her in its clutches but she understood the hate in Vegeta's eyes. She see's the same look whenever she looks at mirror.

Bulma sighed as if the answer had disappointed her. Of course it probably did, she was trying to help him to get out of that state of mind.

A security officer poked his head through the door, "Care to tell me what happened here?" he asked.

"One moment." Bulma asked before looking back at the three, "Vegeta, Goku, please take Nira back to her room. Then change out of those clothes, they have blood on them. Good night." And she walked out of the room.

Goku got off the couch, still holding Nira's hand. He tugged it, "C'mon, we'll protect you."

Vegeta was still staring at Nira with a weird look in his eyes, "Come on. We don't have time for you to be hesitant and I need to sleep."

Nira wasn't fond of Vegeta's attitude but she was feeling exhausted. She hadn't slept in a week and the events that night had taken a toll on her mental state. She was afraid of the night terrors that will no doubt haunt her that night but there was no use fighting it.

She got off the couch and followed the two men out.

The security officers gave the three scary looks but didn't do anything. Bulma must've explained what had happened. A blond haired officer walked up to them and didn't look too happy.

"Oh, hey Officer Eighteen." Goku greeted, albeit a little nervously.

"What the hell did you two think you were doing? You're reputation is already bad enough. I can't protect you guys for forever." She said coldly.

"But that guy was going to do bad things to Nira here!" Goku explained frantically, stepping out of the way so Juu could see Nira.

Juu blinked, "Nira, is this true?"

Nira hung her head in shame, she had gotten them in trouble, "Yes, ma'am. Please, don't blame them. They were just trying to protect me."

Juu shook her head, "Damn. Who bit the bastards thumb off?" she asked, jutting her thumb to the appendage sitting a few feet from them.

"I did." Nira answered.

Juu smirked, "Good job. I wish I could've beaten the creep myself. Now, go. Before I have to arrest you."

Goku and Nira nodded and the three started walking back to her room.

**DBZ**

"Well, here we are." Goku grinned, "Try to have a good nights sleep, okay? And remember:" he dropped to her eye level, "Those nightmares are just there to scare you. You have to learn to control whats going on in your head, okay?"

Nira nodded, "Okay, Goku. Thank you." She turned to Vegeta, "And thank you too, Vegeta."

Goku smiled kindly, "Don't worry about it. Now off to bed." He said pushing her gently inside and closing the door.

Vegeta stared at the door with a stern look in his eyes.

Goku yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed. And by the way," he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, "I think I'm going to hang around her more often. She's seems really nice and I'd like to be friends with her. You can be her friend too. She seems to have some respect to you. I mean, she did thank you." And he was gone.

Vegeta growled. He was no ones friend. Friends are for weaklings. And he too, turned his back on the door and went to his bedroom.


	4. Christmas Time is Here

"Yoo hoo! Merry almost Christmas everyone!" Bulma waved happily at her friends.

Krillen looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Merry Christmas Bulma! Here." He dug in his bag and brought out a small package, "I got you a Christmas gift. I still have the receipt if you don't want it."

Bulma took the small package and quickly unwrapped it. "Oh, Krillin you shouldn't have!" she squealed in delight when she saw the ear - rings Krillin got her. "These are beautiful. I'll put them on when I go to my parents house for Christmas, they'll go great with the outfit I picked out!" She said, tucking the package in her purse.

"I got something for you too." Juu said, tossing a package Bulma's way (which she barely caught)

"Oh!" Bulma gasped, seeing the necklace, "Its wonderful, it even matches the earings!" she got a sly look on her face, "Have you two been shopping together?"

"Uh uh!" Krillin stammered, flushing.

"Yeah, we have" Juu confirmed.

Bulma smiled, "Well, thanks guys. I got you guys some things too – here." She said, retrieving two packages from her big bag. "I put the receipts in them just in case."

Krillin and Juu started to unwrap their presents, Krillin being careful not to rip the paper so he could use it later, and opened the boxes.

"Hey!" Krillin beamed, "This is the video game I wanted – how did you know?"

"Oh, come one Krillin. You've been raving about it for forever." Bulma answered, "I needed to shut you up."

Krillin rolled his eyes at his friend, "Yeah yeah."

Juu blinked in surprise at her package, it was a leather jacket, "Hey, we saw this at a store a few weeks ago when we went shopping together, Bulma. How did you know I wanted it?"

Bulma grinned, happy she got it right, "I saw you admiring it. It was the only thing you seemed to like so I bought it the day after."

The blond nodded and slipped on the present, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Krillin grinned, "It looks really good on you, Juu."

The officer nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "I've got to get back to work. Lunch break's over."

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, you're right. But," she stopped them, "have you seen Goku, Vegeta, and Nira? I want to give them their presents."

Juu shrugged but Krillin nodded, "Yeah, they were in the lunch room but if they're not there they could be in the commons area or in the art room."

Bulma nodded, "Thanks Krillin, see you guys later!" she waved bye and left.

**DBZ**

"Damn, you beat me again." Goku pouted at the chess bored.

Nira smiled, "It's okay. You almost got me this time."

Vegeta snorted, no he hadn't. The girl was just trying to make him feel better after ten wins in a row.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice said.

Vegeta and the others raised their heads to see Bulma walking towards them. A friendly grin on her face and carrying a plastic bag over her shoulder.

"Hi, Bulma. How are you?" greeted Nira, happy to see her friend.

"Heya, Bulma. What have you got there?" asked Goku, curiously.

Bulma ruffled Nira's hair, she loved how fluffy it was despite the way it stuck out in weird places, and answered, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And these-" she put the plastic bag on the table, "Are for you guys! Merry Christmas!"

Nira's face fell, "Its Christmas?" she asked.

Bulma nodded, "Well, its almost Christmas but I have that day off so I can visit family so I'm giving your presents early." She explained, emptying the bag of its contents.

Goku was surprised too, "I can't believe it! Its Christmas already!"

Bulma gave him a look, "You always forget. And as for Vegeta," she raised her eyes to the other man, "he's never cared."

Vegeta grunted and looked away.

Bulma sighed at her patient before handing box sized package to Nira, "Ladies first."

Nira looked surprised that she had gotten a gift at all and took the package gingerly. She shook it a little and things moved around, so multiple presents. She carefully took off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

The girl gasped, "Books!" she grinned at the blue haired woman, "Thank you so much!"

Bulma smiled brightly, "You mentioned once that you like reading so I visited every bookstore I new of and got you all the books I thought you might like."

Nira picked up a book at random and flipped the pages between her fingers; she was at a loss for words.

"Okay, Goku. You're turn." Bulma said, handing a medium sized package to Goku.

Goku quickly ripped off all of the wrapping and opened his box. He cocked his head to the side and picked up a piece of paper and started reading. His lips tightened and his eyes started to water but he didn't cry. He put the letter back in the box and picked up a leather bound book and opened it and he smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Bulma." He said softly. Closing the book and putting it back in the box. "Thank you so much."

Bulma smiled sadly and patted his shoulder, "It was nothing." The woman picked up a medium sized, flatter package and handed it to Vegeta, "Last but not least."

Vegeta took the package and ripped off the wrapping and opened it. His face became one of frustrated rage as he picked up the gift.

It was a bright pink shirt and on the back it said, "BADMAN".

Nira took one look at the shirt and burst into laughter!

Goku hid his smile behind his hand, "Badman, huh?"

Bulma smirked evilly, "You like it Vegeta?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta growled. "Why is it… _pink?!"_

"Come one, Vegeta. With your complexion pink will look _gorgeous _on you!" Bulma snickered.

Vegeta looked ready to kill someone but he simply stalked off, the shirt still clenched in his fist.

Nira wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes as she watched Vegeta leave. She looked at Bulma and Vegeta and back again. The girl wondered why Vegeta hadn't really done anything. She knew that if Goku or she had pulled something like that he would yell their ears off! So why…

It clicked, "Vegeta must like Bulma!" she gasped in surprise.

Goku and Bulma stared at her as if she had grown another head before throwing their heads back and laughing.

"As if!" Bulma shook her head, "I don't think Vegeta is the romantic type."

Goku chuckled, "Yeah, there's no way."

Bulma's wristwatch beeped, "Oh! Damn, I'm late. Look, I need to go. I hope you guys have a good holiday!" she shouted over her shoulder as she left.

When Bulma left Goku leaned over to whisper to Nira, "Actually, I agree with you about Vegeta and Bulma. But don't tell anyone!"

Nira smiled, "Of course. You're secret's safe with me."

Then her thoughts turned to Christmas. She hadn't celebrated for ten years so of course she hadn't noticed but why did she feel bad. And even if she had how could she get a present? Her eyes roamed to the art room. _Well,_ she thought, _if I can't buy a present I can certainly make one._

**DBZ**

"All done." Nira sighed. She beamed at her creations. The three paintings that she had been working so hard on were finally finished. They will be a little late but that doesn't matter, besides, Bulma was coming back tomorrow. She'll give them to her friends then. Its too bad that Krillen and Juu will be gone for a little while longer, but Nira had a nagging feeling that she should wait to make those two one's on another date.

Nira stared at the paintings and twisted her hair around her fingers, she was nervous. She hoped they liked their presents but they might not. Especially Vegeta who, Nira was pretty sure, wasn't an art person.

She sighed, no sleep for her again tonight, her nerves would no doubt make the dreams worse.

She hid the paintings and started wondering around the hospital like she did most nights. She stopped by a window. It was snowing, blanketing the ground and cars in white. It looked so soft.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered softly to the sky.

**DBZ**

"Bulma, over here!" Nira shouted when she saw the doctor.

"Whats going on?" she asked, sitting down at the table with Goku and Nira and Vegeta standing off to the side.

Nira reached under her chair and brought out three canvases. "I know it's late, but I made you guys presents." She smiled shyly, her face flushing in shy embarrassment.

"Here's yours, Bulma." She said, handing the top canvas to the doctor. Bulma took the canvas and gasped.

"Nira… wow, this beautiful!"

It certainly was. It was a portrait of Bulma made out of the same blue as her hair. She was smiling the way she did when she figured something out. A sort of proud smile that was also soft in its own way. Although it looked rough and somewhat sketchy it was also amazingly life like at the same time.

Nira blushed in pleasure that her present was appreciated. She handed Goku and Vegeta's theirs. Her face was burning and she wanted to get it over with to save her from embarrassment.

Goku studied his with a look of wonder on his face. "Woah, Nira. This is amazing! Where did you learn to paint like that?"

Goku's was also a portrait of himself except it was in orange. He was smiling the way he did when he finally beat her in chess, just a day ago. His was the last one she painted.

She shrugged, picking at her shirt. "I kinda taught myself."

She glanced at Vegeta. He was staring hard at the canvas. Nira swallowed.

Vegeta's present was also a painting of him in blood red. He was smirking because Nira hadn't really seen him smile. The kindest smirk she seen him wear was when Nira had gotten food all over her face when she and Goku had challenged each other to an eat – off. It was a smirk of amusement and it almost softened his face. Nira had immediately saved the image and locked it away in her brain and she used that as for this portrait.

He didn't say anything as he walked off.

"Where are you going, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, watching the man walk away.

"To my room." He answered, not looking back.

Goku smiled nervously, "He might be putting you present in his room."

Nira tugged at her hair, "Hmm."

Bulma shook her head, "He'd better. These paintings are wonderful. I hope he won't do something bad to it."

Nira's brows furrowed but she was quiet.

"Merry Christmas."


	5. Scary Face

"Right this way, Dr. Piccolo." A nurse beckoned, "Your new patient should be eating right now. Are you sure you want to meet her already?"

The tall, broad man with cropped green hair nodded stiffly, "I just want to see her right now. I'll talk to her later."

The nurse shrugged, "Okay, then. You should meet up with her previous doctor first though. Dr. Briefs should be delighted to meet you."

Piccolo nodded. He had heard of the infamous Dr. Briefs, apparently she was fantastic with her patients but they always seemed to be passed on to someone else, probably because her bosses weren't very fond of her and didn't want to giver her the chance to really show off her skill. The only one that had ever stayed with her for more than a few years is a very dangerous murder called Vegeta. Apparently every other doctor besides Briefs was terrified of him and wouldn't take him.

The nurse lead Piccolo into a large room, the smell of food was heavy on his nose.

"There she is. Right next to those big guys, Goku and Vegeta."

"Goku?" Piccolo gasped in surprise.

The nurse nodded, "Yep. He's a sweety, total opposite of Vegeta there. I don't understand why those two hang out with him. He's has a horrible temper."

Piccolo frowned, "And what about Nira?"

"Nira? She doesn't talk much to people she's not comfortable with but she gets quite animated when she's around Goku, Dr. Briefs and Goku's doctor, Dr. Rival. (Dr. Rival = Krillin) She gets along well with Vegeta, or at least, better than most of the other patients and doctors."

Piccolo looked in the direction the nurse was pointing and found the trio sitting together, eating. The short man with spiky black hair was glaring their way. He looked vicious but Piccolo wasn't about to be intimidated. He must be Vegeta.

The other man, whom he immediately recognized as Goku, looked over his shoulder at him as well, his stare was more curious than the short one's but he could see the hidden threat in them. He looked very much like his son, whom Piccolo had taught martial arts to earn money while he was in college. And finally, the girl turned her head to stare at him as well. Her black hair blocked most of her face.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes before turning around and walking away, "Okay, where's Dr. Brief's office?"

**DBZ**

"WHAT?!" Bulma shrieked at the nurse, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NIRA IS GOING TO BE SEEING ANOTHER DOCTOR?! SHE'S DOING JUST FINE UNDER MY CARE! SHE'S GETTING _BETTER_! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER!"

"D – Dr. Briefs, I'm really sorry but its not my decision!" The nurse tried to explain, nervously, "If you have a complaint go to the boss, but you should really meet Dr. Piccolo first. He's a great Doctor and I bet Nira will do fine under his care."

Bulma fumed, "_Fine._ I'll see this quack doctor but I think for a _second_ he isn't going to be good for her I'm filing a complaint!"

Piccolo's lips tightened at being called a quack but he kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't do any good to piss off this woman any more than she already was.

The nurse opened the door and there was a curt, "Come in." and the nurse sprinted away, leaving the door open. Piccolo sighed inwardly before stepping into Dr. Briefs office.

Bulma was sitting behind her desk. Her elbows propped on her desk and her chin propped on her interlaced fingers. She looked menacing, even more frightening than Vegeta from earlier.

Piccolo noticed the lack of seats, other than a couch off to the side, and decided that standing is just fine by him.

"So," Bulma growled, "Your Dr. Piccolo, right?"

"That's me." Piccolo confirmed. His patience was being tested here and he just had to keep his cool. He wasn't going to let this Dr. Brief's wear him thin.

Bulma crossed her legs and fixed the green haired man with a heavy stare. "What makes you think you're qualified to take my patient?"

"Get your facts straight, I was assigned to her. As for my qualification I have a PHD and majored in psychology and minored in sociology. I've been in this line of business for five years."

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "You're pretty old to have finished college only five years ago."

"I didn't go to college until four years after graduating high school." Piccolo explained. God, how he hated having to say things that should already be obvious. It reminded him of co – teaching a martial arts class for four year olds.

Bulma nodded, "Well, as much as I _loath_ to admit it, it seems that you're more than qualified for my patient." She sighed. "I'll fill you in all the details and what kind of treatments she's been going through." She pulled out a file from her desk drawer and put it on her desk, "This is her file. I assume you've already been told why she's here?"

Piccolo nodded, "Anti – social behavior, obsessive compulsive disorder, anxiety, and an unhealthy obsession with revenge for her brother's death which make's her a danger to the public." He listed everything he saw on her file.

"Yeah, but that's not the end of it." Bulma pushed her bangs back, "She watched her brothers die, she heard her mother and father get killed in the next room and then killed a man with her bare hands when she was just five." She said. Her heart ached just remembering the girls voice when she had told her of those events.

"Its hard for her to trust people. It took her weeks to really open up to me and the only other people she's bonded with is Vegeta, Goku, and Goku's doctor, Krillin." She looked up at Piccolo, "I think she's _scared_ of getting close to people, Dr. Piccolo. I'm not sure how she'll react to you. And don't even think I'm going to stop talking to her." She added fiercely,

"I really care for that girl, just as much as my other patients. I hope you won't even think about restricting my access to her. She needs someone to talk to and so far it's been mainly me."

"What about Goku and the others?" Piccolo pointed out, "Aren't they friends?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Those two aren't good at handling really personal issues. And Krillin has his hands full most of the time. I'm the first she goes to if she wants to talk."

Piccolo nodded, "Understandable."

Bulma continued, "Nira's a nice girl when you get to know her better. She may not look like it, but she likes hugs and other friendly physical interactions. She just isn't used to it, she's been an orphan for most of her life after all." The blue haired woman ended solemnly.

"Look. Dr. Piccolo. I've been getting to know Nira for two years and she's progressing at a slow but steady pace. I'm afraid that a new doctor will cause her to retreat back in her shell. You need to approach her in a kind but firm way. And, well, no disrespect intended," she smirked, "but you have a scary face."

Piccolo's frown deepened.

"Here." Bulma said, handing over Nira's file. "Make sure you study that. I'll let Nira know whats going." Bulma suddenly sounded very exhausted.

"I'll show myself out." Piccolor said, heading towards the door. In his peripheral vision he saw Bulma putting her head in her hands.


	6. Welcome, I guess?

"No!"

"Nira, calm down. Dr. Piccolo is a nice guy. There's nothing to be worried about."

"I said no! I don't want another doctor!"

"Nira, please. You're not losing me. I'll always be here to talk, okay?"

"Its not the same. I don't trust whats his face."

"You haven't even met him yet!"

"So?"

Bulma sighed and took Nira's hand. They were sitting on her couch in her office. Nira wasn't taking the fact that she's getting a different doctor well. Angry tears are welling up in her eyes.

"So? You have to at least give him a shot."

Nira crossed her arms tightly around her. She wouldn't look Bulma in the in the eyes as tears fell down her face, "Why are you giving me away? I thought we were friends."

Bulma raised her eye - brows in surprise, "Oh no. No no no." she hushed the crying girl, "I'm not giving you away. I didn't ask for you to be assigned to a different doctor. I'd never do that. My boss thought it would be a good idea for you to be… approached differently. And you know where my office it. It'll always be open to you." Bulma calmed her, pushing the girls bangs out of her face.

Nira leaned into her hand. She liked it when people messed with her hair. Vegeta likes to make jokes about being more like a dog than a human but she didn't care. It soothed her like nothing else.

"So, you're not giving me up?" she asked, looking at Bulma for the first time since the conversation started.

"I'd never give you up." Bulma smiled, "Just try to get along with Dr. Piccolo, okay? I'll introduce you to him tomorrow."

Nira nodded, her brown eyes were red from crying but there weren't any more tears, "Okay." She sighed, giving up. "I'll try."

**DBZ**

"Vegeta and Goku are watching us, aren't they?" asked Bulma offhandedly.

"Yup." Nira confirmed, almost painfully aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from the couch.

Bulma scoffed, "Men."

Nira smirked.

"Oh, here he comes now." Bulma said, seeing the tall doctor walking down the hall towards them. Nira took hold of the hem of her shirt and half – hid behind the blue haired doctor.

Bulma sighed at the young woman's actions. Still so bashful.

"Dr. Briefs." Piccolo nodded in greeting, "Is that her?" he asked, looking around Bulma at Nira.

"Yep, this is Nira." She answered, "Come one, say hi."

Nira peeked around Bulma at the doctor. He wasn't like Krillin or Bulma. He looked more like he belonged as a security officer than a doctor. He was taller than Goku by a few inches and was broad chested and narrower at the waist. He had short green hair and no eyebrows. His eyes were onyx, like Goku and Vegeta and like Vegeta's, his face always seemed to be stuck in "angry mode". She noticed, fleetingly, that his ears were pointed like an elves.

"Well, come on. I don't bite." He said in a deep voice and a smirk.

Nira hid further behind Bulma.

"What is she doing?" Vegeta growled.

"I think she's a little scared." Goku commented, trying to get a better look at her doctor.

Bulma's lips thinned, "Nira, you said you'd try."

"I know." She mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Then why are you behaving like this?"

"Afraid." Is all she said.

Bulma stilled, "What are you afraid of?" she asked softly.

She didn't answer.

"Nira, what are you afraid of?" Bulma asked again, a little more demanding.

"Too many people."

"But there's hardly anybody here." Bulma tried to reason.

Nira shook her head, "Not that kind."

"Then what do you mean?"

Nira was still for many moments before admitting softly, "Too many people who could get hurt."

Bulma was quiet, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid," Nira began, "because if I like too many people, and they all get hurt, I would be sad." She finally answered softly. "I'm afraid."

Everything was silent for a minute. No one moved or spoke.

Then, "Hey." A deep voice spoke up.

Nira peaked around her friend at the green haired doctor.

"I'll let you know I used to teach martial arts. I'm a black belt. I won't get hurt so easily." Piccolo grinned, "Now, if we can continue," he stuck out his hand, "My names Dr. Piccolo."

Nira slowly stuck her hand out and shook it, "Nira."

"Piccolo!" A voice gasped behind them, "Is that really you?"

Piccolo's face fell as he saw Goku jogging over to them.

"Yeah, its me." Piccolo confirmed.

"Wah – wow! How long has it been?"

"A while."

Goku laughed nervously, "Yeah, still the same old Piccolo. Hey, by the way, my son sent me a letter a while back. Said that a guy who knew me from school was teaching him martial arts. That couldn't have been you could it?"

Piccolo sighed, "Yeah, that was me. Roshi's getting too old and needed the extra help and I needed the money."

Goku beamed, "That's great! If it were anyone teaching my son martial arts I'm glad it was you."

Piccolo nodded, "Thanks, I guess."

Vegeta was still off to the side, giving the doctor the stink eye without comment. Piccolo decided to ignore him.

More importantly, Nira was still half hidden behind Briefs. It was childish for an eighteen year old to hide behind someone else. But after her confession earlier, Piccolo couldn't really blame her. He can't pretend to sympathize or know whats going on in her head but he knew when someone was afraid and when pain or kindness is needed. This situation needed a little of both: firm patience.

Goku smiled down at the young woman, "Its okay, Nira. I know Piccolo has a scary face but he's okay. Just don't try to get him angry." He chuckled.

Piccolo glared at the younger man, he hasn't changed much either from the last time they saw each other.

Nira looked up at Goku and back to Piccolo. She was giving him a hard stare, looking him up and down. She was unsure about him to say the least. It will take a while for her to warm up to him and even if she did it was hard to say that she will get as close to him as she had with Goku and Bulma or as much as he had with Goku's son, Gohan.

Yeah, he's going to need a _lot_ of patience with this one.

"Just get over there and shake his goddamn hand." Vegeta barked at Nira.

Nira looked at Vegeta with confusion written in her features. She wasn't expecting him to care enough to address the situation but was oddly touched that he had. His push was enough for her to gather her courage and step from behind Bulma and towards the intimidating doctor.

Piccolo gazed down at the young woman and waited for her to make the first move.

She swallowed and tucked some of her black hair behind her hair before looking up to meet the man's black eyes, "My name's Nira. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Dr. Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked, glad she had finally come forward, "Piccolo's fine, kid. We'll start meetings tomorrow afternoon." And he turned around and was gone.


	7. Hate? Like?

"I win." Nira yawned.

Vegeta snarled at the chessboard, "How? How did you win? I was so sure I got you that time!"

"I dunno. I just did." She replied, groggily.

Vegeta looked up at the brown - eyed woman and immediately noticed the exhaustion written on her face.

"When was the last time you slept?" he barked.

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. Her hand felt like it weighed a ton, "Ten days?"

Vegeta looked taken aback, "Ten days? What are you thinking?!"

She shrugged again, blinking slowly, "Nightmares."

Vegeta glared at the girl, feeling frustrated with her. She's had nightmares in the past, why can't she just deal with them like a normal person? But he noticed the way her shoulders had bee sagging even more often, lately. Could it be that…

"Is it that damned doctor doing this to you?" he growled.

Nira blinked in surprise, "No, don't think so."

"Then what on earth is the matter-"

"Easy, Vegeta." Goku suddenly appeared by Nira's side, "She's tired and needs a nap. C'mon, Nira." He picked her up. "Lets take a nap on the couch."

Nira had admitted years earlier when the two men were asking about her nightmares that she had always slept easier when someone else slept with her. She had nightmares ever since she was five and found out she slept better with another when a stray dog had curled up beside her one cold evening.

Goku held the girl in his lap and hummed a little tune, the same way he did with his son, Gohan, until she finally drifted into slumber.

Vegeta watched the girl's face as she slept. He felt a sudden surge of protectiveness over the child. He loathed the night terrors that plagued her every time she closed her eyes. He didn't know it then, but he had already adopted her as a daughter in his mind.

Piccolo watched the scene from the sidelines. He wasn't sure what to make of the trio. He wouldn't call what they had codependency, it was more like a pack. They work together and protect each other and no doubt felt at ease with each other. They needed each other, but it was more like how a family needs each other and not anything other than that.

"Whats going on with those three?" he asked Krillin, who was standing beside him, also watching the scene.

"Oh, its nothing really. Nira had trouble sleeping because of nightmares and seems to sleep better if someone else is with her. So those two usually step in as human pillows, okay Goku does anyway, when they notice she hasn't slept in a while." The bald man explained.

Piccolo nodded, that isn't too different. But still, that girl is nothing short of an enigma. Sometimes he thinks she's warming up to him and getting better and other days he's sure she hates his guts and wants nothing to do with him.

"Has the nightmares always been this bad?" he asked.

Krillin nodded solemnly, "Yeah, as long as I've known her. But she never talks about them, though. Not to Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, anyone."

Piccolo added that to the list of things he needs to know about the young woman. Right underneath _Why does she stare at my ears?_

Piccolo frowned to himself. Really, nearly two months in and still no progress. Yes, Bulma admitted that it took the girl time to open up to her but he isn't Bulma Briefs. He's Piccolo Kami and he was going to get his answers whether Nira likes it or not.

**DBZ**

"Piccolo?" Nira suddenly spoke up at the end of their discussion.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up from his notebook. His reading glasses nearly falling off his nose.

It was nearly a month after Piccolo watched Goku cradle Nira. He doesn't believe he's getting anywhere with her and thinks that she really does dislike him. How wrong can one be….

She tugged at a strand of her hair, the other hand gripping the hem of her shirt. "When's your birthday?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh," Piccolo sat up straight, "Why do you ask?"

She shook her head, "No reason." And turned around to leave.

"In three weeks."

"Hmm?" she turned around.

"My birthday." Piccolo answered, "Its in three weeks."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Nira's face, "Three weeks. Gotcha."

The last Piccolo saw of her before she disappeared behind the door was her white tattoo.

**DBZ**

"Hey, Nira!" Bulma greeted, "What're you painting?" she asked, peaking over the raven - haired woman's shoulder.

"Oh." Nira smiled, "Its nothing."

Bulma finally saw what it was and grinned knowingly behind the girls back, "Well, it's a very pretty _nothing._ I'm sure he'll like it."

Nira whipped around, ready to fling a scathing remark but Bulma was already at the door of the art room, waving 'bye'.

**DBZ**

Piccolo felt a tap on his shoulder on his way to the lounge. He turned around to see his patient, Nira, standing behind him hiding something behind her back.

"Nira," Piccolo lips twitched, "what are you doing?"

Nira shook her head and took whatever was behind her back in front of her. It was a canvas, but the back was towards him so he couldn't see what was painted. She stuck it out towards him, still not saying anything. But her cheeks were burning brightly.

Piccolo took the canvas and opened his mouth to say something but she was already sprinting the other way.

His mouth thinned itself to a line before he looked at the painting. His eyes widened when he saw a portrait of himself, painted all in the same color green as his hair. It was rough in a charming way but was still life like and caught his likeliness almost perfectly. He was grinning in the portrait, a slight quirk of the lips. He was stunned.

He walked into the lounge, still staring at the portrait.

"Whats that you got there, Piccolo?" Krillin asked from a table.

Piccolo handed the painting to Krillin, "Nira made it for me."

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, I can tell. She made Juu and I one for our wedding and Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku have one's of themselves as well."

Piccolo felt a flicker of annoyance, so he wasn't special in this case. Not that he cared; he isn't one for that stuff.

"Speaking of which," Piccolo began, putting the canvas down on the table, "How's your wife?"

Krillin beamed, "She's great! Thanks for asking. The baby's coming along fine.

"Hey you guys." Bulma smiled at the two men, "How's it going?"

"Piccolo got a painting from Nira." Krillin pointed out, taking a sip of water.

"He did, did he." She grinned, turning away to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it looks like the one's she made for you and the guys. Except his is green." Krillin said, examining the painting.

Bulma sat over by them and picked up the painting, taking a sip of coffee. "She sure did a great job." The doctor commented.

Piccolo sat there, just a little uncomfortable. He wanted to eat his lunch then return to his office so he could put the painting somewhere where it couldn't get soiled. Coffee being so close to the canvas was making him a little nervous.

"Can I have that back now?" he growled, glaring at the coffee mug in Bulma's hands.

"Oh, sure." Bulma replied, handing the painting back to Piccolo.

"So, whats the occasion?" Krillen asked, taking a bite of hamburger.

Piccolo didn't reply as he continued to stare at the painting.

Somewhere at the end of the hall, Nira whispered, "Happy birthday."


	8. A Monsters Arrival

Nira sat on the edge of her bed; lost in thought. Something was tugging at her, pulling at her nerves and she didn't know why. The feeling… it's oddly familiar. Yet she couldn't place where she felt it before.

She looked out the window as she hugged her pillow, she hadn't slept last night but she stayed in her room because of the awful feeling coiling around her like a python. She found her self tracing the zigzag tattoo with her finger but she didn't pull her gaze away from the window.

It was dawn and the sun was just coming over the horizon, turning everything pink and orange. Nira loves the dawn, not only because it was so beautiful but also because she knew the night was over and nightmares couldn't get her. Yes, she knows it's a childish though. But its what helps her not give up, even when she was so close to doing so.

No, she wasn't going to think of that time. No more ropes. No more knives. No more self – loathing. She was Nira Mora and she was getting better.

She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips as she stared at the window. How many years has it been? She was almost nineteen, she came when she was fifteen.

The Mental Hospital was far from homely. It was intimidating and covered in white. She hated it these halls with all of her being. Almost as much as she hated the foster homes she hopped from one to another in her earlier years until she finally ran away to train herself and fight and fight and fight some more.

Yet at the same time she was… grateful? Yeah, that's a good word for it. She was grateful to be thrown in here because if she hadn't she wouldn't have met her… family.

Her heart squeezed in anxiety at the thought of considering these people her family. She spent so long trying to keep people away, not getting close to anyone. She even openly admitted that she was scared of letting any more people get close to her because they could get hurt. She was convinced that something bad was bound to happen, that her new family would be taken away from her like her first one was.

She was determined to never let that happen.

**DBZ**

Nira waddled into the common area, still lost in thought about the horrible sensation. She looked up to see Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Bulma, and Piccolo talking to each other. Goku, Krillin, and Bulma were sitting on the couch and Piccolo and Vegeta were standing on either side of it. She noticed with a sly smile that Vegeta was standing much closer to Bulma than usual.

Suddenly the door opened and a few security officers walked through, there must be a new guy coming.

That's when she realized where she felt the feeling from before.

Nira's body tensed. Her hands clenched into fists so tight that blood started to drip off her fingers. Things seemed to go in slow motion as more people came through the doors until finally-

The bald head.

The mustache.

The crazy look in his eyes.

The terrible smile.

It's _him._

Nira started shaking violently. Tears started falling down her face as horrible flashes of her family's death appeared before her eyes with vengeance. She didn't move. She was paralyzed!

"Nira?" Piccolo called to the woman. She looked so distressed, so much more than he had ever seen her. Even the time she fell asleep in the art room and he had to wake her up because she was thrashing in her sleep.

When she didn't snap out of it Piccolo jogged towards her.

"Whats going on?" Krillin asked, looking over the couch.

Piccolo didn't touch Nira, keeping his hands an inch away from her. "Nira? Whats wrong?"

Bulma started to get up but Vegeta stopped her, "Don't."

"Why? Look at her! She's so distressed." Bulma argued.

"Yes, she is. She's worse than she is when she wakes up from a nightmare. And you haven't seen her wake up from one have you?" Vegeta pointed out, not even looking at Bulma, "She attacks the nearest person. Piccolo knows, he still has a scar."

Bulma bit her lip as she watched the girl. Goku and Krillin were also there but were keeping their distance.

Finally Nira whispered, "It's him."

"What?" Goku asked.

"I didn't hear her." Krillin shrugged, flabbergasted at Nira's behavior.

Piccolo did. And he was stunned.

But when he turned around to see who she was talking about and saw the big guy with the maniacal smile he felt a surge of rage as well.

"Nira, say that again?" Krillin asked.

"She said 'it's him.'" Piccolo spat out, glaring at the new patient with every ounce of malice in his body.

This time everyone heard.

Bulma immediately knew whom he was talking about, thanks to Nira's in – detail explanation of the event, and covered her hand with her mouth in shock. "Oh no." she whimpered softly. She had hoped that Nira would never see the man and give up on her quest of vengeance. But here he is and there she is and Bulma knew very well that Nira could easily push aside Krillin and even Piccolo if she wanted, her only hope is that Goku will restrain her if she were to try to attack.

Vegeta turned his head to look at the new patient. So _he_ was the one to kill Nira's brothers. His ears started buzzing, they way they always do when he see's a man that reminds him of his uncle. He wanted to strangle the man for hurting Nira and for killing her brothers. But Bulma was holding his arm and wasn't about to risk her getting hurt. Not that he cared.

Goku straightened himself as he stared at the man. He hated the man for hurting Nira but he also knew he couldn't do anything about it. Not to mention, if Nira decided to attack he was the only one closest to her who could hold her back. He wasn't going to let her become a killer.

_But she already is a killer._ Reason threw at him. _No. _Goku thought back, _that was self - defense, she was keeping herself alive. Mindless slaughter is killing._

Krillin was absolutely shocked. He was immediately intimidated by the guy but he also hated him. Because anyone who kills a two year old and a four year old is nothing short of despicable. And his thoughts went to his unborn child. Yes, he truly hated this guy.

Amidst the turmoil of fear and pain behind Nira's eyes her vision became red.

She felt so very angry.

How dare he come here?

How dare he come near her and pretend she isn't there.

How dare he come so close to her new family"

He's going to hurt someone.

He's going to hurt someone close to her.

She wasn't going to give him the chance.

Nira coiled her posture, like a wolf preparing to attack a wild deer. She growled somewhere deep in her throat, something not human. She was still crying but she didn't care. She barely noticed anything besides the man that was starting to be lead somewhere else.

He won't get away this time.

Nira howled in vengeance! She put herself in motion, ready to take the man down. There was nothing but that man. Nothing but red. Nothing but blood yet to be shed. Nothing but her family's death cries. Nothing but howling fury. Nothing.

And then there was green hair and concerned eyes. There were two arms holding her from behind. There was a bald man's frantic voice. There was a doctor's frightened cry. A man's disbelieving face.

And Nira realized she had almost became the monster that haunted her in her dreams.

She wasn't crying anymore. Although she felt like a flood could come pouring from her eyes at any second. How could she? How could she be so prepared to take a person's life? How could she become an embodiment of rage so close to the people she cared about? She could've hurt them!

Nira was painfully reminded of the time she lashed out at Piccolo when she awoke from a dream. She had bit his arm – nearly took a chunk off! In her fear she hadn't realized what was going on and when she did she was horrified! She retrieved a nurse and handled the situation fairly well but she was disgusted with herself. She couldn't apologize enough, even if Piccolo said there was nothing to worry about. The most it left was a scar but every time she saw it she was reminded of the time she had hurt him. She hated that.

The raven - haired girl went limp in Goku's arms. She was surrendering.


	9. Trying to Forget

Piccolo stared at the young woman. He was letting the news sink in, letting her make the first move.

He was still worried about her. The break in her control over herself was terrifying, he wasn't sure what made her stop mid – pounce but she had.

**DBZ**

_After her blood – curdling howl she started to dash to the man, Nappa he leaned was his name, he had stepped in the way. He had expected her to dodge him but instead she stopped not three inches away from colliding with him. _

_Her pupils were tiny and the warm brown irises seemed to be tinted with red. But that must have been a trick of his vision. Goku grabbed her around the middle but she wasn't doing anything. She was staring at Piccolo with those wide eyes and he didn't know what to do exactly._

_Then she went limp, she hadn't passed out, she just gave up. Piccolo had brought her to her room but he decided not to leave. He wasn't sure leaving her alone would be a good idea, instead, he sat down at her desk and waited for Bulma to stop by which she undoubtedly will. _

_Nira didn't move from where she was placed on her bed. She was on her back, on arm on her stomach and the other out to her side. She kept clenching and unclenching her fist. She had cut her palms with her nails and was getting blood all over the sheets but neither she or Piccolo minded. Her eyes were open and a little glazed over as she stared at the ceiling. Piccolo watched her chest rise and fall in steady intervals. It was almost soothing, to watch her breath as if she were asleep. _

_When Bulma finally showed up Piccolo went in search of the man that had killed Nira's brothers. _

**DBZ**

"So, he's going to be killed." Nira finally said in a monotone after a straight five minutes.

Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, he's getting the chair.

Nira nodded, her black hair bouncing,

"No comment?" Piccolo raised a non - existent brow.

Nira sighed heavily, "I don't know. I mean, I'm upset. I'm just not sure what I'm upset _about._" She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "For most of my life – the last thirteen years of it – I've wanted nothing more than to watch that guy die at my hands." She slowly looked up at Piccolo, "And when I finally had the chance to do it, I didn't."

"I was wondering about that." Piccolo was sitting cross - legged on his chair with his arms crossed – like always but there was a different air about him. He hadn't noticed, but Nira had. "Why didn't you? You could have dodged me easily."

Nira shook her head, running her hand through her hands, "I just, I saw you. And I – I" she started tugging at her black locks, "I realized how scary I must have been. I was so ready to kill him." She accidently pulled some hair out, "Just like he killed my brothers and I just – I didn't want to be like that."

Piccolo took the girls hands away from her hair. Nira hadn't noticed him get up and was even more surprised by the uncommon physical contact. Piccolo was well known to be anything but a touchy person. Nira was shocked to see how big his hands were, they nearly dwarfed her petite ones.

Piccolo huffed, "Stop pulling out your hair. Its unbecoming."

Nira narrowed her eyes at the green haired man and slowly took her hands back and crossed them tightly around her. Much like she's seen Piccolo done on many occasions.

Piccolo stared down at the young woman. Why is she so ridiculously hard to understand?

"Yeah, you were out of control but you stopped yourself." She still didn't look at him, "Look at me." He commanded.

Nira slowly looked up at her doctor.

"Look, Nira, believe it or not but I'm pretty damned proud of you for snapping yourself out of that. And you know me, I don't tell that to people lightly." He said, in his usual gruff demeanor.

Nira's eyes widened at the rare show of praise. Piccolo was surprising her left and right today. First he stayed with her after her tantrum and then the physical contact and now this? She must've really shaken him up for him to do these things. Her heart - beat falter for the smallest second as she stared into his onyx eyes. Is she getting sick?

She swallowed down the lump in her throat, "Thank you." She chocked. "Thank you, Piccolo."

"What for?" the green haired doctor grunted.

Nira smiled crookedly, "For jumping in front of me."

Piccolo felt the slightest of blushes tint his cheeks, "Sure."

**DBZ**

"Do you want to see him?" Bulma asked, sitting beside Nira on her couch in her office.

Nira shook her head, "No, not really."

Bulma smiled inwardly, she was glad that Nira was choosing this path instead of the one she thought she would. She wasn't about to say it but she was proud of the young woman, she came a long way since that rainy day in April.

The blue haired doctor stroked the girl's hair, hoping to give some kind of comfort to her. "I wasn't expecting you to take this so calmly."

The raven - haired girl sighed, "I'm anything _but_ calm, Bulma. How can I when he's somewhere in this building?"

Bulma faltered, "You're not going to be okay until he's dead are you?"

Nira nodded, "It was my life's ambition to see him die. I know I'm rejecting that, but I'm not going be alright until he's gone."

Bulma smiled sadly, "He's not going to get anywhere near us, okay. You don't have to worry about that. We have great security."

"Wasn't worried about that." The girl mumbled.

"Of course you weren't." Bulma sighed.

**DBZ**

"It's the day." Krillin murmured, leaning against the couch.

Goku leaned over to see Nira's face, "You sure you don't want to do anything?"

Nira was twisting her hair between her fingers. Her eyes seemed to be looking into a far off place. "No."

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. He hasn't said a word so far but the tension seemed to be rolling off of him in waves. He was glaring at the floor in his moodiness as if it did him a personal wrong.

The circles under Nira's were darker than ever. She hadn't been able to sleep since Nappa had come to the hospital. Not even a Goku human pillow could give her a peaceful rest. For a while she was a little slap happy, successfully pissing off Piccolo more than a few times, but now she was just tired. She was constantly hunched over with exhaustion, she would hardly eat and when she did she could barely keep it down.

The other couldn't wait for Nappa to just die and get it all over with.

Bulma was finding hard to see Nira in so much distress that she would rant about Nappa and how unfair that girls life while she was visiting Juu. Juu slapped some sense back in her and Bulma cried, not just because it hurt but because her heart went out to Nira.

Little did she know that she had already adopted that girl as a daughter in her mind.

**DBZ**

Hours later, and Nira hadn't so much as moved, she suddenly picked herself up and said clearly, "I'm going."

The trio of men watched her leave with concern.

Nira opened her door and closed it softly. She stared at her white room, her arms dangling at her sides like a rag dolls. She felt numb, so very numb. No doubt that that man was dead already. He wasn't crazy enough to not get the chair.

Nira sighed, long and drawn out until all of her breath was gone.

Then she slowly walked to her bed and collapsed into it. She crawled to the middle of it, messing up the white sheets. The brown eyed girl laid on her stomach, face turned to the side and her fists clutching the sheets.

She wasn't going to sleep. She wasn't going to cry. She was just going to try to clear her mind and try to forget.


	10. Not Normal

**Authors Note: Hey, thanks to anyone who's taking the time to read this stupid fanfiction. I'm trying to get it done as fast as I can. I've been finishing about two chapters a day and hopefully will be done at the end of the holidays. I hope you guys are enjoying it and have a great day. :)**

"Happy birthday, Nira!" Bulma greeted the younger woman early that morning.

Nira grinned at Bulma as she pushed her bangs out of her face, "Hi, Bulma. Thank you."

"I have gift for you!" Bulma winked.

Nira rolled her eyes at the doctor. She's been trying to convince her friend that she didn't need anything but so far no good.

Bulma produced a the gift with a, "Ta da!"

"It's a book." Nira stated, taking the present.

Bulma blanched, "Geez, how do you always know?"

"Because I've been freaking about that book you gave me last time and there's a sequel." She stated while she unwrapped the book. "This is it." She said, holding up the cover of the book.

Bulma folded her arms grouchily, "Party pooper."

Nira laughed, "No, I just have a good intuition." She patted the blue haired doctors shoulder.

Bulma sighed, "Well, I would get you something different but rules say nothing that can be used as a weapon so all jewelry's automatically out."

Nira raised her eye brow at Bulma, "Have you seen what a book can do to a guy's face?"

Bulma reeled, "What? No!"

Nira smirked, "You'd be surprised what a little book can do. Paper cuts hurt like hell."

Bulma couldn't tell if Nira was joking or not and decided it was better to leave it alone.

The raven - haired girl tucked the book under her arm and pushed her hair out of her face again, it was getting long.

Bulma sighed as she looked at the girl, "You okay?"

She gave the doctor a curious look, "I'm fine, Bulma. Don't worry about me."

Bulma shook her head, "No, I mean… About Nappa."

Nira stiffened for a second before making herself relax, "That was month's ago. I'm not going to let him get in the way of me getting better." She answered, bitterly.

Bulma nodded, "Of course."

Nira tugged at her hair, quiet. She was staring at the ground, as if it held some kind of secret and if she studied it enough it will reveal itself to her.

"Off to Piccolo's, yeah?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence.

Nira nodded, "Yeah. Aren't you seeing Vegeta today too?"

Bulma sighed, "Yeah. Well," she turned around to go to her office, "See you later, Nira. Happy nineteenth."

Nira stared after the doctor, painfully aware of a lot of unsaid words that should have been passed. What was she to say to that woman she looked to as a mother?

**DBZ**

Piccolo was waiting for her when she finally arrived.

She knocked twice, "Piccolo?"

"Yeah." He answered, letting her know it was okay to come in.

She opened the door and closed it softly behind her. She glanced at Piccolo, who was watching her intently, and took her seat across from him. She still had her new book and she put it in her lap. Nira got comfortable and waited for Piccolo to start their session.

"Whats with the book?" the doctor asked.

"Bulma gave it to me, it's my birthday." Nira explained, "It's a sequel to a book I read a while ago. It's about an alien boy that comes to earth as a baby and is taken in by an old man and raised as a human. The boy accidently killed his grandpa when he transformed into a giant ape but he doesn't know it. The boy ends up going on a whole lot of adventures trying to collect these magical orbs that grant any one wish and makes a lot of friends along the way and he saves the world from another alien who wanted to control it."

Piccolo nodded, he heard Nira raving about it a couple times. He never met another person as enthralled with books as she.

Piccolo noticed the pent up nervous energy in the girl. She kept moving around in her chair, as if a pin stuck her every time she sat down, when usually she will get into a comfortable position and be still for the majority of the time.

"Soooo." Nira said, feeling a little awkward, "What are we going to talk about today?"

Piccolo unfolded his arms, "First, we're going to address why your so damn nervous right now." He growled, pointing at the young woman.

Nira made a sour face, "There's nothing bothering me."

"Don't lie to me." Piccolo snapped, "Something's obviously making you uncomfortable. Now spit it out, we're wasting time."

Nira rolled her eyes, "Or, we could just go along with our regular scheduled program."

Piccolo's frown deepened. Nira had become even more sassy than usual these past few months. She was getting on his last nerve. But he refused to lose his patience. He needed to keep in mind of what had happened not three months ago.

Nira shifted again in her seat, "You aren't going to budge are you?" she sighed.

Piccolo nodded stiffly.

Nira got up off her seat, placed her book down, before pacing back and forth. "It was a nightmare, okay?" she confessed, "I had a really bad nightmare."

Piccolo grinned. Finally he was getting somewhere, "Don't you have nightmares all the time?"

"Not like these." She shook her head. "These ones were different."

"What do you normally dream about?" Piccolo asked.

The brown haired girl ran a hand through her locks, "I dream about that night." She explained, "About me killing that man or watching my brothers die. But these weren't the same. They…" she stopped, biting the inside of her cheek.

Piccolo watched the woman with a scrutinizing gaze, "Nira, how were they different?" he asked in a commanding voice.

Nira's hand went to her neck, rubbing her chain tattoos. "They were about you. And Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Juu. All of you guys. I dreamt you died."

She finally met the green haired doctors eyes, he saw the silent plea in them. They said _Help me_.

Piccolo sighed through his nose, he had always guessed what she dreamt about that made her want to stay awake at night. His assumptions were accurate, but he hadn't thought he or anyone else besides her family would turn up in them. Of course, he should've guessed. She said so herself, the first time they met, that she was afraid that the people close to her will end up getting hurt or dying.

"What brought this up?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know? I've just felt a little _antsy_ ever since _he_ came here. I wasn't so sure about it before, but now," Her hands went up to her hair again. "I guess I'm just more aware that this place is a hospital for crazy people. Yeah, not everyone here would harm a person. But there are some that wouldn't think twice about it." She started rubbing her tattoo again, "I'm just afraid one of you guys are going to get really hurt." Her lips pulled down, "I… I wouldn't know what to do in that sort of situation."

Piccolo stared at the girl. Did she really feel that way? He would expect Bulma and Goku but Vegeta? Himself? She has a weird taste in friends that's for sure.

Nira faced her doctor, waiting for some kind of response. Why did he look so surprised by her statement? She wasn't lying. She knows she doesn't make it too obvious that she likes people. She doesn't cling or fawn over people. The occasional touch is fine with her, although she doesn't do so around Vegeta or Piccolo, since they aren't very touchy people. Still, she thought she got the message that she liked him though his thick skull.

"Piccolo?" she asked softly, "Am I crazy?"

Piccolo blinked at the girl, "Well, I wouldn't call you normal."


	11. No More Nightmares

Nira gazed out the window one, clear August day. She had been trying to call for her inspiration to find out what she was going to paint but she just couldn't think of anything. Her friends weren't being very helpful either.

She sighed thoughtfully, what _did_ she want to paint? She new she wanted to paint _something_ but _what_? Figuring she wasn't going to get anywhere staring out the window she turned her head to glare at the blank paper in front of her. _Tell me your secrets_ she hissed at it in her head.

Nira spun the brush between her fingers, she really couldn't think of anything to paint, damnit. Giving up, she put the paint brush back where she found it and walked out of the art room.

"Didya figure out what you were going to paint, Nira?" Goku asked when he saw her.

"No." she answered, taking a seat beside him.

"Aw, that's too bad." He pouted for her sake.

She shrugged, "Its okay."

Then she noticed the lack of another member of their group, "Hey, where's Vegeta?"

It was Goku's turn to shrug this time, "I dunno. Maybe he's still eating breakfast – oh, wait, never mind. He's there." He pointed at the short man.

Vegeta was strolling into the commons area with his usual grouchy air.

"I wonder whats bothering Mr. Grumpy – gills today." Nira asked rhetorically.

Goku cracked a smile, "I think a better question would be what's _not_ bothering Vegeta today."

Nira smirked.

Vegeta saw the two black haired patients and stalked towards them, looking irritable. "Whats so funny?" he barked.

"Oh, nothing!" Goku replied offhandedly.

Vegeta didn't respond but looked over his shoulder towards the direction of the main lobby. "There are more people there than usual." He stated.

Nira wasn't sure how Vegeta had gotten to the front lobby without security getting on his ass but let that drop when she noticed just how bothered Vegeta was. Something must be really off.

"Whats going on?" Goku and Nira asked at the same time.

Vegeta shook his head, "How should I know? Something isn't right." He snarled.

Nira cocked her head to the side in confusion just in time to hear gun shots coming from the main lobby, a floor below them!

"What the-?" Goku gasped, jumping to his feet.

Vegeta started dashing to, undoubtedly, the main lobby with Goku right behind him.

"Shit!" Nira cursed, bolting after the two men.

She and Goku were ready to take the elevator when Vegeta shouted at them, "Not the elevator you fools! Take the damn stairs!"

The three ran towards the stair - case at the other side of the building.

"Hey, why are we going _towards_ the guns?" Nira panted.

Neither Goku or Vegeta answered her but seemed to pick up the pace a tad. Nira shook her head, "_Men."_

**DBZ**

"Get Dr. Gero! Whats taking so long?!" a man shouted into his cell.

He and nine others were in the main lobby, holding many hostages at gunpoint while the other ten went after Dr. Gero. They rounded up all of the nearest doctors and staff after making sure the security wouldn't attack, taking a nurse hostage immediately.

All of the staff were on their knees, hands on their heads. Many of them were crying but a few hadn't so much let a sniffle escape them. Those precious few included Bulma Briefs, Krillin Rival, and Piccolo Kami. The three doctors were side by side in the rows of staff held at gunpoint. They hadn't uttered a word since the first shot was fired, well, Bulma _almost_ had but Krillin had held her back.

The man talking on the cell cursed and pocketed his cell phone. "What the hell is taking them so long?" asked another man.

"They're having trouble with security is all." The man answered before spitting on the ground. "It's really pissing me off."

Behind a door leading to the stair case, three patients stood stock still as they listened to the hostage situation just on the other side.

"Why can't we just attack them now?" Vegeta snarled.

"Because we need to wait for the rest to come." Nira answered.

"Yeah, it wouldn't do us any good to attack now when more could jump on us later." Goku agreed.

Vegeta shook with frustrated rage.

"I know Bulma's out there." Nira said, trying to calm the man down, "But we would just be putting her in more danger if we attack now."

Vegeta growled, "I don't _care_ about that woman! I want to _fight."_

Nira resisted rolling her eyes, yeah, sure Vegeta. Whatever makes you happy.

But behind her calm mask she was boiling. Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma – all at gun point! She could hardly stand it! She almost wanted to pull a Vegeta and pounce on the bastards and make them eat their own bullets but she had to think rationally. She can't lose control at a time like this.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax her tensed muscles. Too tense can lead to broken bones and that wouldn't be a good thing.

You could almost feel Vegeta's self control breaking, "Didn't you hear me? I want to fi-"

"Hush, I think they're coming." Goku shushed.

The three patients became impossibly still as a parade of footsteps came crashing down the hall. Finally they all stopped in the main lobby.

"Dr. Gero!"

"Its an honor, sir."

"Yes, yes. But please, we should be moving on."

"What about the hostages?"

Nira stopped breathing.

"Hmm. Go ahead and kill them. We've no use of hostages now."

"NO!" The three black haired people burst through the door and dashed towards the crowd of people.

"What the hell-" the closest woman gasped, bring her gun around but Vegeta punched her in the mouth, knocking her ass flat. Suddenly the room was a frenzy of screams and gun shots! Nira could hear Bulma shout, "Everyone, get out of here! Get somewhere safe!" but it was muffled. All there was is blood, the sound of knuckles hitting flesh, and adrenaline.

As Krillin and Bulma got everyone away from the fire fight Nira was dimly aware that Piccolo was fighting as well. Hadn't he told her once he was a black belt?

Nira grabbed a guys gun and smashed him across the face with it, knocking out a few of his teeth, before hitting him again and knocked him out. Then she grabbed a man's hair and knead him in stomach – She could felt his ribs breaking! She felt a flash of pain in my side but she was only dimly aware of it in the battle. She wasn't even sure how many people I got; it was only _attack attack attack_.

Finally the dust settled and everything was quiet except for the sounds of whimpers and sobs. Nira was breathing heavily now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Goku and Piccolo were also seemed fine other than a few bruises and Vegeta…

"Well, now. So _you're the_ one that asked your men to shoot all of the staff here, hmm?" Vegeta cackled cruelly. One of his feet were on an old man's neck, Dr. Gero. He put more force onto Gero's neck, causing his cry of pain to be chocked into nothing. "Its too bad for you, though, that was a _very_ bad call." He put even more pressure onto the man's neck. "My woman was in that crowd. Did you know that? You almost killed her without a second thought." Nira couldn't see his wicked smirk, "Maybe I should do the same to you."

"Wait!" Nira shouted.

Vegeta turned his head to her, still choking Dr. Gero, and snarled, "What?"

Nira took a few steps forward, "Don't kill him, Vegeta, please. It won't do you any good." She tried to reason.

"So?" Vegeta shouted, "I want to kill him, so why shouldn't I?"

Nira bit her lip, how should she approach this? This man was probably the most dangerous she's ever known but thinking about him killing… it just didn't fit right in her mind. Yes, she knows he's killed dozens of people before but she knows he's changed since the first time she knew him.

She didn't want to see the person she thought as a dad kill a man.

"It won't make you feel any better." She told him, "Its not."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" he shrieked.

"Because if it did why did you have to kill so many?" she stated boldly.

Vegeta's face faltered and then Bulma came bursting into the room!

"Oh my..." she gaped at the bodies littered on the floor, no one could tell if they were alive or not. Her eyes trailed all around the ground until it found…

"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta tried to put his mask back on but it didn't seem to fit him right. He still kept his foot on Dr. Gero's neck but he wouldn't look at him or anyone else.

Nira watched with trepidation, she hoped with all of her might that Vegeta would choose the road that she hoped he would. But with her body calming down she started to feel her wounds, at first it was just a dull ache in her fists and a few sore spots here and there on her body but then a sharp pain ran through her right side – right under the ribs!

She gasped as her knees hit the ground. She put her hand to the pain and when she brought it back it was covered in blood!

"Nira?" Piccolo gasped, watching the girl fall to the ground, "NIRA?!"

Goku and Piccolo ran to the girl's side.

"She's bleeding!" Goku said in astonishment and fear.

Bulma ran towards Nira and checked her wound, "She's been shot!" she gasped, "Someone call an ambulance quick!"

"On it!" Krillin said from the back of the room, he had just come in when Nira collapsed.

Vegeta stared in shock as Nira slowly fell forward until her whole body was on the floor, she no longer had the strength to hold herself up.

Everything was becoming fuzzy to her; sounds, sights, and even taste.

Piccolo put pressure on Nira's wound, "Hold on, Nira! Don't go to sleep!"

Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, her hands shook.

"Krillin, make the damn ambulance hurry the fuck up!" Bulma cried over her shoulder.

"Stay with us, Nira." Goku yelled in Nira's ear.

"Whatever you do – don't go to sleep!" Piccolo shouted.

_Sleep. Sleep sounds wonderful right now._

"No, keep your damned eyes open!"

_But I'm so tired, and I have Piccolo with me, I won't have nightmares._

"Nira! Don't. Go. To. Sleep!"

_I feel so weak, though. A short nap couldn't hurt. I won't miss our appointment, promise._

"Nira. Nira! Please, listen to my voice, don't go!"

_Good night, have sweet dreams, guys._


	12. Bedtime Stories

"Dinners ready!"

"Coming, mommy!" Nira shouted over her shoulder. "Come on, guys, lets pick this stuff up quick or moms going to get on us again." She chided her two brothers, Corren and Riz.

Riz was only two years old and hardly helped, doing the exact opposite actually. After removing half of the contents of the toy box Nira started to get irritated, "Corren, take Riz to dinner. Tell mom I'll be there in a minute."

Corren smiled and picked up their baby brother in his short arms, "Gotcha, sissy!" Riz was more than half Corren's size so the journey might be a little dangerous but Corren did it with a grin anyway.

Nira continued picking up their toys when she stopped at a book. She picked up the small book and looked it over. It was the same one mommy's reading to them. She opened the book and stared at the pages. She couldn't understand what the words said she couldn't read very well.

"Nira! Hurry up!" her mom shouted.

Nira quickly put all of the things away again, making sure to leave the book out, before running to the dining room.

"I'm here, mommy!" she said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"About time." Her mom smiled.

"Hey, there sweety." Nira's father grinned, messing with her hair. Her father works late so he doesn't get to see his family until dinnertime.

When everyone sat down Nira's mother exclaimed, "Dig in!"

About halfway into the meal, Nira's father started pulling her hair away from her face, "Keep that out of your food!"

"We're going to have to give you a hair cut." Her mom sighed, putting spoon full of green beans on her plate.

Nira nodded her head. Riz had been making it a habit of taking random things in his little hands and pulling on them. Nira's hair had become a favorite.

Her dad tucked what he could behind her ears before taking his seat again.

"So, what did you do in school today?" mom asked.

Nira shrugged, "We're learning the ABC's."

"That's good!" she grinned, "Soon you'll be able to read, right?!"

Nira nodded, even though she wasn't very good at it. She hoped to get better soon so she could start reading the big books on mommy's shelf.

**DBZ**

"This really boils my blood." Krillin growled.

He, Bulma, and Piccolo were outside Nira's room at the medical hospital. They had to pull a lot of strings to be able to come since the mental hospital was still in a degree of chaos but they managed it.

"When's Juu getting here?" Bulma asked.

"She should be almost here. Marron was giving her some trouble this afternoon but I doubt she hasn't violated some traffic laws." Krillin smiled, albeit a little bitterly.

Piccolo hadn't said a word for a while, but he looked very angry. He sat cross - legged on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and his arms were crossed as well. It was because of him that they had been able to stay at the hospital (by the means of pure intimidation).

Bulma kept wringing her hands together. The last words she heard Nira say playing over and over in her head like a CD.

**DBZ**

_When she had ran into the lobby when all of the noise had died down and seen Vegeta she was shocked! He didn't look like himself! Or, he didn't look like the Vegeta she had come to know. He looked just like he did when they first met, and that both scared and to some degree infuriated her. In that moment she didn't know whether to attack the man with words or feint!_

_Then she saw Nira collapse to her knees and she was scared shitless!_

_She ran to the young woman and kept trying to find an exit wound but Nira's shirt and Piccolo, who had put his finger in the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. __**(**_**AN: Yes, this an actual technique for bullet wounds.) **_Her hands were shaking a little, but very little of it was because of her fear it was more because she was angry! She felt like throwing a screaming fit!_

_Everyone, especially Piccolo, kept telling her not to sleep. Don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep. _

_Then, almost out of the blue, Nira uttered two words:_

"_Sweet dreams." _

_And Nira had fully collapsed. She had passed out._

**DBZ**

Bulma shivered in the chilly hospital wing and tears slipped down her cheeks but she wiped them away before anyone could notice. She had been so terrified and she still is. This waiting was tearing at her nerves.

The doctors had told them that they couldn't see Nira just yet, but it shouldn't be too long a wait now that she was out of surgery but there was some bad news: Nira was in coma. From the blood loss? The shock? No one was really 100% sure. But there was no telling if she would wake up or not.

Bulma nearly turned to her cigarettes that she had been trying to quit but always carried with her. She stopped herself when Krillin put a hand on her arm and shook his head when he saw her taking the package out.

Juu was standing beside Krillin, bouncing a four – month old Marron on her hip. She looked pretty angry, she liked Nira well enough, or maybe its just because she had to drive all the way across town to get here.

Piccolo was still sitting on the chair, he hadn't moved for over an hour. He seemed to be meditating.

It was thirty more minutes until the doctor gave them the green light. The four adults (and one baby) walked into the hospital room.

Nira was on bed, hooked up to a million machines. For a few minutes there was only the sound of an IV dripping and a heart monitor beeping. The four adults just stared at the girl, not really sure how to react until Piccolo of all people took a seat of the edge of her bed. After that everyone just took his or her seats.

Bulma and Juu sat on the chairs while Krillin sat on the window sill. Nobody talked.

**DBZ**

"Are you guys ready for a bed time story?" Nira's mother chirped.

"Uh huh!" Nira giggled, climbing onto her mother's bed and tucking herself under her arm. Corren had already gotten comfortable on their mom's other side. Riz was in his cradle in the other room and dad was finishing up some paper work in his office.

"Okay," mommy said, opening the book, "There once was a little girl.

This little girl was walking in the woods, alone. She had lost her family somewhere on the path that they had taken and she didn't know what to do!

She shouted and cried, "I'm lost!" so many times her throat was sore and she couldn't speak any more!

So the little girl kept very quiet, and whenever she heard someone coming she would hide, because her mother always warned her to stay away from strangers.

The little girl hardly slept because she was afraid a bog bad wolf would come and eat her but one night she was just too tired and fell asleep beside a big oak tree on the side of the road.

But while she was sleeping a woman had found her! The woman was surprised to see a little girl asleep on the side of the road and woke her up.

"Ahhh!" the little girl screamed, "Who are you? Are you a wolf in disguise?!"

"No, no." the woman said, "I'm not a wolf, never have and never will be. You should learn some manners!" she laughed, "What is a girl like you doing out in the woods by yourself?" she asked.

The little girl cowered beside the tree, "I lost my family and I don't know where I am." She answered truthfully.

The woman smiled in a kindly way, "You're lost? If so, you can come with me. I have plenty of space in my home for you, and we'll go looking for your family along the way, okay?"

The little girl wasn't so sure about going with a stranger but she was so cold and so tired that a house sounded so good that she took the woman's hand and walked with her to her house.

Along the way they met two men. One was short and ill tempered and the other one was tall and kind hearted. They're wagon had been attacked by a pack of wolves so they couldn't move.

"Oh, what happened here?" the lady asked.

"Our wagon fell apart!" the short one shouted.

"Our wagon was attacked." The tall one answered.

"Could you kindly give us a place to stay until we fix it?" said the kind one.

"Could you go away so we can fix it ourselves?" growled the mean one.

The little girl couldn't help but giggling at the two men. They were the oddest pair she had ever seen!

The two men were stunned to see the little girl giggling at them but they didn't say anything. The taller of the two smiled kindly at her, thinking about his son he had been trying so hard to see and the shorter one huffed and turned away, he was secretly very bashful.

The woman invited the two to accompany her and the little girl and off they went again.

When they finally reached the woman's house there were two people outside her front door.

"That must be my friends!" she chirped as she led the group inside.

"Hello, you two. How have you been?" she asked her friends.

"We're doing fine." The man answered, "The Mrs. just had her baby and we'd thought we could come over to visit."

The Mrs. nodded her head to the woman, she wasn't very talkative unless she had something she wanted to say. In her arms was a little girl who looked a lot like her father.

After everyone was inside the woman's servants made them all tea Each of them passed around stories and the little girl was surprised by how friendly they all were. Even the mean man was nice enough to help her to her seat when he saw she was too short to get to it.

Finally it was the little girls turn and at first she wasn't sure what to say, then she finally told them about how she had lost her family in the woods one night. "There was a lot of howling and screaming." She said sadly, "I don't know what happened to them that night, but I've been very lost ever since."

The group of adults were shocked to hear her story, none of them knew what to do for the little girl, but the woman had a good idea.

"Little one," the woman said, putting down her tea – cup, "If your parents are lost, why don't we become your family." She suggested, "I can be your mommy, this short man can be your daddy."

The short man blushed deeply but didn't reject the offer.

"We'll be your family too." The tall, kind man said smiling.

The little girl was shocked to hear this but accepted the offer anyways. And for many years she had started to mature and finally she was a grown woman.

The grown woman figured out what had happened to her family by herself and after a few years she was able to accept it and in turn accept her new family. She loved them all and even though she knew she wasn't whole she was far from broken.

She lived with her family for the rest of her days with a smile on her face.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end."


	13. The Green Haired Hero

Piccolo watched Nira's breath fog the plastic instrument covering her mouth and nose as if in a trance. It's been three weeks and she still hadn't woken up. He wasn't about to think the worse had happened but he was concerned for his patient.

He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and sighed. As he stared at her blank face he thought back to that day.

**DBZ**

_Piccolo's mind was far from its usual calm; it was filled with blind anger and, for what felt like the first time in his life, fear. He kept his finer in the bullet wound to keep Nira from losing to much blood but her shirt was still becoming wet with blood. There must be an exit wound somewhere._

_Piccolo struggled to keep calm. He had to make sure Nira stayed alive. Her breathing was becoming labored and her eyes were fluttering closed._

"_Nira." She didn't respond, "Nira! Please, listen to my voice, don't go!" he pleaded._

_He almost didn't hear her wheeze, "Sweet dreams."_

"_Nira?" he asked, a little shaken. "Nira?!"_

_She didn't respond._

"_I told you to stay awake, damn you!" he cursed, "Check her pulse!" he commanded to no one in particular._

_Goku took her wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. _

"_She's alive!" he gasped in relief, "But her pulse is becoming weak! Tell the ambulance to hurry up!" he shouted at Krillin. _

"_I'm trying!" Krillin shouted back._

_Bulma was trying not to cry as she continued to look for an exit wound, "Where is it? Where can it be?" she sniffed._

_She gasped, "Found it! Its here!" _

"_Put your damn finger in it, then!" Piccolo growled, losing his patience, "Before she loses too much blood!" _

_Bulma shivered involuntarily before reaching for the exit wound._

"_Away, fool." Vegeta said, suddenly beside Bulma. He waited for Bulma to move before taking her place and putting his finger into Nira's wound. _

_Piccolo didn't really care about those guys as long as Nira wasn't bleeding as much. He looked at Goku, "How's the pulse?"_

"_Its fine." He breathed, "Just keep doing whatever your doing."_

"_The ambulance should be here any minute." Krillin said, standing beside Bulma. His face was contorted in concern and fear, "Damn, these monsters." He sighed, kicking one of the unconscious gunmen away from him, "Poor Nira. _

_Piccolo shook with rage as he stared at the gunman that littered the ground. Nira had taken out twelve of them single handedly. He had watched her do it. He should have just pulled her away from the situation, thrown her out of harms way but was convinced she would be fine. How foolish can one man be?_

**DBZ**

Piccolo put the back of his hand to Nira's forehead, something a person would do if someone they cared for had the flu and repeated the same thought he had that day in his head.

_How foolish can one man be?_

**DBZ**

Nira tilted her head to the side as she studied the picture on the last page of the book her mother just finished reading.

The little girl who had matured to a young woman was standing in the middle of a group of people. The woman who had taken her in was standing by her side, giving her a one armed hug. The short, mean, man was on her other side. He had his arms folded and he looked irritable. The taller man was behind her, smiling excitedly and waving at an unseen person. The Mr., Mrs., and their baby were beside the woman and they were all smiling as well.

"What's she got on her neck, mommy?" Nira asked, pointing at the little girl – turned – young woman's collarbone.

"That's a tattoo, sweety." She explained to her young daughter.

"Whats a tattoo?" Nira's little brother, Corren, asked.

"A tattoo is a decoration for a persons skin." Their mother nodded, "It's a very painful process though and they don't come off easily."

Nira frowned at the young woman in the picture. She was smiling brightly and looked very happy.

"Why are they chains?" she asked.

"I don't know." Whispered Nira's mother, "I couldn't tell you."

**DBZ**

When Piccolo got up to get something to eat a few days later he felt a tug on his shirt. There was only one other person in the room with him. No, could it be? Is it she?

He turned his head slowly to look down at Nira.

He sighed in disappointment. No, she hadn't woken up. But what's tugging on her shirt then? He looked at his shirt and was surprised to see Nira's fist clenched tightly into his shirt! She was showing signs of life again!

He gently pried away the young woman's fingers away from his shirt before pushing the button that called the nurses.

**DBZ**

Nira was helping her mother fold socks when she stopped and set the unfolded socks down. Her forehead suddenly felt very warm, she put her hand against her head and frowned. Her cheeks and ears were also heating up and didn't understand what was going on!

"Mommy!" she grabbed her mother's attention, "My face feels hot!" she told her, still touching her forehead.

Her mother gently took her daughters hands away from her face and tested Nira's temperature with the back of her hand.

Her mom hummed, a frown line appearing on her forehead, "I think you have a fever, honey. Com one," she said, taking her young daughters hand, "First a bath then off to bed."

Nira took her bath in silence. She was feeling really off, and her face wouldn't stop flushing. She didn't even calm down when her mother messaged her head the way she does whenever Nira was ill. IT was the one surefire way of making her feel at least a little happy when she was feeling down. Her mother washed her daughter with concern etching itself into her features.

When Nira was being tucked into bed, her medicine already taken without quarrel, she asked her mother a question, "Mommy, will I be okay?"

The question took her mom by surprise. She pushed her daughters hair out of her face and stroked her cheek tenderly, "Of course you will, sweety. Of course you will."

Something stirred in the back of Nira's mind, "Of course." She repeated.

Her mother smiled kindly, "Do you want to hear a story before you go to bed?" she asked softly.

Nira nodded, "Yes, please."

"Okay." Her mom sat at the foot of Nira's bed and pulled a book out from the toy box, "Here's one." She chirped.

"How about: The Green Haired Hero?" she asked her daughter.

Nira nodded, she didn't remember this one but she was willing to listen to her mother read it to her.

Her mother coughed into her hand before opening the book and reading," A long time ago, there was a man with green hair.

This man wasn't very good at making friends, he didn't really talk all that much but when he did it was low and rough and kind of mean.

This man had a rival, a man with black hair. The two used to always be at each other's throats when they were boys, the man with green hair always wanted to be stronger than him. No matter how long it would take him.

So he traveled to all sorts of different lands, finding ways to get stronger. Then, one day, the man happened past a small boy, crying in the woods. The green haired man almost passed the child by but when he turned around to look at the boy something in him wouldn't let him leave the child.

So the green haired man began his journey with the little boy. There were many times when the little boy annoyed the man and there were times when the man nearly abandoned the child but he never did.

One day the man passed by a house and the little boy gasped, "That's my house! That's my house!" and he ran to the little home.

The green haired man almost didn't follow the boy but the child yelled at him to please come inside and meet his parents. The man sighed and followed the boy in.

And there was his rival and his wife! They were hugging their son and crying out in relief that he was safe.

At first the wife and the rival didn't trust the green haired man but when their son told him how he had taken care of him they had warmed to him and accepted him into their family if he was willing.

The man politely declined. He didn't believe he was strong enough to stop training.

But when he left that small home that day his heart was just a little kinder."

"What about the boy?" Nira asked when he mother paused, "Don't you think he would have liked the boy enough to stay. He could have been his uncle, right?"

Nira's mother blinked in surprise at the thought, but she soon smiled at her daughter and ruffled her hair, "Yeah, that's a really good question. But lets keep reading, okay?

The green haired man traveled to many more places for many more years. There were times when he traveled into towns that were overrun by bandits or bad men and he had to get them away. He hadn't known it but he was beginning to be known as a hero all across the lands. And who would have known that the grumpy man with odd hair would be considered as such, not he!

One time he walked into a village and was surprised to see a family being held at hostage! A young woman with black hair was pleading with the bandits to let them go, but they wouldn't hear of it.

"How dare you!" the mother of the family yelled at them, "You've already stolen all of our valuables, now leave us alone!"

One of the bandits slapped her for talking to them in such a way!

The black haired woman stilled as she watched the woman she called mother fall to the ground, obviously hurt. Then she roared a mighty roar and attacked them!

The green haired man watched the woman attack the large group of bandits with wide eyes, he thought the woman might just be able to take care of it by herself when a bandit shot her with an arrow!

The man felt anger surge through him when the woman fell to one knee, holding her side where she had been shot, and he attacked!

After he defeated the bandits he helped repair the village to its proper state. As it turns out his rival lived nearby and helped as well, the green haired man was happy to see the boy again, although now he was a young man.

Piccolo stayed with the young woman as she healed. She was very grateful to him for protecting the village and her family and the man was impressed by her bravery.

After the village was repaired the man had the choice of staying or going away again. But when he turned around and saw the young woman's face something in him wouldn't let him leave her." She closed the book, "The end."

Nira stared at the book; she was clutching her sheets in her small fists.

"Nira? Nira whats wrong?" Her mother asked, she cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears that were suddenly falling down the girl's cheeks.

The world around Nira was fading to black and her mother's voice was becoming muffled. Nira didn't know what was happening around her, her heart was beating a mile a minute and tears flooded down her face.

"Mommy!" She cried out, "Mommy, I'm scared!"

But her mommy was gone.

And Nira was awake.


	14. Awaken

Nira's eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar sights and smells. Her eyes flicked all around the room, trying to figure where she was. Where was she? Why is she hooked up to so many machines? Last thing she remembered her mom was reading a book to her and-

No, that wasn't the last thing she remembered, was it.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the gun - shots, the pain, the fear, and the anger.

It had all been a dream. She wasn't five years old - she was nineteen. She didn't live with her parents or in a house of her own - she lived in a mental hospital. Her family could no longer sitting at the dinner table and talk about their days - they were dead.

Nira sobbed as she ripped away the plastic thing that was covering her mouth. It had been a dream! A dream! A cruel coma induced fantasy!

Nira wiped the tears away but they wouldn't stop. She coughed and hiccupped and cursed her self for being so foolish – so weak! She had been tricked into believing she was back at her house, surrounded by the people she had accepted to be dead. It just wasn't right! It wasn't fair!

"Nira?" a deep, familiar voice spoke.

Nira looked up to see Piccolo standing in the doorway. Suddenly a wave of happiness flooded her when she saw him, he wasn't hurt! He was here! He was real! She wanted to fling herself at him and not let him go! How could she not have noticed how much she had missed him, and Vegeta, and Bulma, and Goku, and Krillin?

The raven - haired girl tried to get out of the hospital bed but she was still hooked up to machines! She cursed the things before trying to rip them off!

"Sir, you need to go." A nurse told Piccolo, "You're obviously causing her distress, please leave."

"No!" Nira chocked, her voice raspy from lack of use.

"Ma'am, I can't just leave her here-" Piccolo growled.

"Sir, I will call security if you don't leave." The nurse told him.

Nira watched as Piccolo was shoved out of her room. At first she thought about throwing a fit and going out the door after him but she had no energy. So, instead, she shlumped back on her hospital bed in defeat.

**DBZ**

Piccolo quickly called Bulma who then called Krillin and Juu. After he had he stared at the wall, the same wall that was separating himself from Nira; her face when she saw him…

**DBZ**

_Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from crying. She still was crying but it wasn't the outright sobbing she had been doing. Her hair was a sticking out in even more places because of her bed head, she looked like Goku! At first when she saw him it was if she didn't know who he was, then the biggest smile he had ever seen her give appeared on her face! _

_She tried to get up but with so many machines hooked up to her she couldn't move. Piccolo had began to hurry over to her when he saw that she was trying to rip off the equipment but a nurse had held him back and told him to get out or she would call security. How infuriating!_

_Piccolo had gotten a last glance at Nira before he was shoved out. Her smile was wiped away with one of confused distress. The nurse had it wrong. It wasn't Piccolo that was distressing her – it was the damned nurse!_

**DBZ**

Piccolo wasn't sure how long he glared at the wall, his hands clenched into fists. But it was long enough for both Bulma and Krillin and his family to arrive.

"She's awake!?" Bulma gasped, she had run all way from the main lobby.

Piccolo nodded.

"Then lets go in!" She sang in delight, rushing to the door.

"The nurse said no visitors until she's done." Piccolo grunted. Okay, she hadn't quiet said that but he didn't want anyone going to see Nira without him. Yeah, that was selfish but Piccolo was pissed off and he didn't really care.

Krillin glared at the door, "Hurry up." He hissed under his breath at the door, willing it to open so they could check up on Nira.

Bulma glared at the door as well, "Would you hurry up!?" She yelled at the nurse through the door, "We want to see our friend!"

A few moments later the nurse opened the door looking as if she was smelled sour milk. "You can go in now." She sniffed, before walking down the hall without looking back.

"Bitch." Bulma muttered on her breath before charging into Nira's hospital room.

Nira beamed as her friends filed into the room, Bulma first and Piccolo last. The nurse had taken off all of the IV's and instruments after making sure her vitals were all okay so she was free to pounce on anyone she please.

As it turns out the nearest one was Piccolo.

She jumped out of her bed and threw herself at the man with vengeance! "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" she sobbed into his neck. Her arms were around his neck and her legs hooked around his middle and she didn't even care about common decency! She was elated she was with her family again.

"I missed you guys a whole lot!" she cried, not letting go of Piccolo.

"Its your fault you got shot." Piccolo snorted. He was blushing fiercely at all the physical contact. He tried to figure out how to pry off the young woman without any awkwardness but it was like she had glued herself to him!

Bulma giggled at the outlandish display of affection and decided to save Piccolo from any more embarrassment, "What, no hug for me?"

Nira pulled herself (kinda) from Piccolo. She kept her legs hooked around his hips but to top off of her body was hanging out in air as she kept herself steady by holding out Piccolo's shoulders. She stared at Bulma as if they hadn't seen each other in years as Piccolo gently pried her away from him, still blushing ferociously.

As soon as Nira's feet touched the floor she ran to Bulma and hugged her tightly, "Missed you too!"

"What about me?" half – joked Krillin.

She let go of Bulma and picked up the short man and hugged him as well, "Missed you!"

Krillin laughed, "Alright! Now put me down!"

She obliged and smiled brightly at Juu who nodded.

Nira almost went looking for Goku and Vegeta when she realized that they wouldn't be there. They would be at the mental hospital. She felt a twinge of disappointment at not being able to see her friends until she omitted out of the hospital but the thought of seeing them made her happy all the same.

Yes, she missed her family but she had put that behind her the day she chose not kill Nappa. She had accepted their death and, yes, her coma induced fantasy regurgitated all of those feelings to the surface she refused to let it rule her life again. Besides, she had a new family to protect now.


	15. The End

Nira was outside, warming up for her mentor when he arrived. It was raining but she didn't mind, she actually kind of liked the rain. She sneezed into her arm the same time thunder crackled across the sky.

"Did I do that?" she chuckled to herself.

She heard a car pull up the long driveway and she turned her head to watch a familiar purple Nissan pull over in the small lot next to Bulma's house.

She jogged to the car with a smile on her face, "Hey, Piccolo!" she chirped when he emerged from the driver side door. Piccolo closed his door before locking it and walking past Nira, "No practice today."

Nira's jaw dropped, "What?" she gasped at her mentor. This certainly wasn't like him. He usually didn't cancel training for anything. A little rain never stopped him before. "Why?"

"Because," he responded in his deep voice, "Bulma told me you were sick."

Nira felt betrayed, she loved to train! Rain, snow, or shine! How could Bulma go behind her back and tattle on her to Piccolo. "So?" she pouted before coughing into her shoulder, "I can still train. And if you weren't going to train be why did you come anyway?"

Piccolo turned around to watch Nira cough a lung out into her hand, "Because she and I both know that you would go ahead and train yourself if you knew I wasn't coming. Now, come." He beckoned her to the house, "Inside." He half – commanded.

After Nira was finished coughing she sniffled. "What if I don't want to?" she asked, getting a devious thought in her head. "What if I were to just sit down and not move?" she smirked, moving to put her butt in the wet asphalt.

Before she could though, Piccolo had grabbed her around the middle and swung her over his shoulder.

"I have no time for games." He growled.

"Let me down you green creep!" Nira laughed, playfully hitting the man's back.

"I don't think I will." He smirked, carrying her inside.

Nira sighed as the warmth of the house hit her wet skin. Piccolo put her down and told her to dry herself up.

As Nira ran upstairs to the bathroom Piccolo walked into the living room where Bulma, Vegeta, and their year old son were relaxing on a couch.

"Hey, thanks for doing that Piccolo." Bulma thanked, "I couldn't get her to change her mind when I told her she was too sick to go training in the rain, that stubborn girl." She scolded, smiling.

Piccolo nodded, "Its nothing." He answered.

"Hey, since you're here can you tell me if you've heard anything from Goku?"

**Nearly Two and a Half Years Ago**

"_Goku, whats your family like?" asked Nira as they stood side – by – side in the airport._

"_Well," Goku thought, scratching his head, "ChiChi, my wife, she's kind of a hot head and really protective of me and Gohan, that's my son. But she's tough and not to mention a really good cook." He chuckled, "She wasn't so keen on letting Gohan train with me when he was little."_

"_He was three years old." Bulma chided._

"_So? I was trained since I could walk!" Goku laughed, "But I guess she came around to that eventually if she let him into a martial arts class." He looked over at Piccolo and beamed._

_Piccolo grunted, "He was a fine student. A big crybaby in the beginning but he toughened up eventually."_

_Goku grinned, "Gohan was just barely four when I had to leave. It really hurt to see him cry when they took me away. I wonder how much he's grown since the last I've seen him. It's been so long."_

_Goku's family is poor and they live far out in the country. They never were able to get enough money for plain tickets so they could go see him, but they were able to send presents to him almost every holiday. His favorite is a leather bound picture album he got for Christmas one year._

_Bulma, Krillin, and Piccolo had put in their money for two tickets to Satan City and three tickets back for the family. They're waiting for ChiChi and Gohan to arrive now. _

"_Why, he's bound be grown man by now." Bulma said brightly, "I bet he looks just like you, Goku!"_

_Goku smiled at the thought, "You really think so?"_

"_Goku? Goku?!" a female voice called through the crowd._

"_ChiChi?!" Goku shouted._

"_Dad?" a male's voice yelled._

_Goku beamed, "Gohan?!"_

_Finally two people, a young man and a woman who looked like his mother appeared out of the crowd. _

"_Where can he be?" ChiChi growled, "Goku, where are y-" her eyes became big when she finally saw her husband. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she ran to her husband with open arms._

_Goku caught his wife and spun her around, "Hey, ChiChi." He grinned, nuzzling his wife's hair._

"_Goku! Goku!" she sobbed into his chest. _

_The young man watched his parent's reunion with a gigantic smile. After Goku put parted from his wife he turned to look at his son with a friendly smile. "Hey there Gohan." He said, "Remember me?"_

_Gohan felt a tear fall down his face as he charged his dad, nearly knocking the two over!_

_Nira, Bulma, Piccolo, and Krillin watched with smiles as the family cried and laughed together in a little huddle. _

_Goku introduced his family to the four. Gohan immediately recognized Piccolo and his smile became even larger! ChiChi wasn't sure what to make of Nira, the ex-patient, but after Goku told her of all the stuff she's done and showed her the painting she made for him one Christmas ChiChi found herself kind of liking the young woman. _

_At last, it was time for their good byes. He shook Krillin's hand and Bulma made him promise to come visit or she would hunt him down, he and Piccolo nodded at each other with respect and Nira could help but hug the big oaf. _

"_I'll miss you." She told him._

"_I'll miss you too." He said, smiling kindly as he pulled away from her, "Just remember to kick those nightmares butt's for me, yeah?"_

_Nira nodded, smiling goofily at their running joke._

_And the three Sons were gone._

**DBZ**

"I've heard they're having another kid." Piccolo answered. He and Gohan sometimes sent letters to each other since Goku was horrible with long distance communication.

Vegeta grunted, "Another brat?"

Piccolo didn't respond.

Nira walked into the lounge and was slightly surprised that Piccolo hadn't left yet, not that she was complaining. She took a seat on the couch opposite of Bulma and Vegeta's. She ruffled her hair with the towel that she brought with her. "So, whats this with another Goku?" she asked.

"There's another one on its way. Three months in, they're thinking about calling it Goten."

Nira chuckled, "Goku, Gohan, and Goten. That's going to be confusing."

Piccolo grunted in agreement.

Nira looked up at her mentor and patted the seat beside her, "Come one, stay a while. You don't have to go anywhere yet do you?"

Piccolo stared at Nira and the seat before relenting to her wishes and taking a seat on the couch.

"Even black belts have their weaknesses." Vegeta smirked.

Nira chuckled into her hand, Piccolo had said a very similar thing when Vegeta hid a broken piece of furniture from Bulma and Piccolo and Nira caught him in the act.

Piccolo glared at Nira for laughing after he glaring at Vegeta but he didn't move, knowing Vegeta wouldn't let him live it down if he did.

Nira sat forward in her seat, "How's squirt?"

"He's fine." Bulma answered, still rocking the child.

**About a Year and a Half Ago**

_Nira stared at the "baby pictures" with confusion. She couldn't see a baby; all there was is grey blurries. She put it so close to her face that her nose was nearly touching it, trying to see the baby that had Bulma so excited and Vegeta just a little nervous._

"_I don't see it." _

"_How can you not? He's right there!" Bulma shouted, pointing at the picture._

_Ah, yes, that's right. The baby is a boy. Nira reminded herself. She felt just a little jealous of the unborn child that was consuming Bulma and, to an extent, Vegeta's lives. _

_Nira sighed and put the picture down, "What are you going to call him?" she asked, changing the subject._

"_Hmm. I'm not sure." Bulma said, putting a finger to lips in thought, "I tried to ask Vegeta about name's he would like but he started listing off names of food."_

_Nira snickered, Oh, Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta._

_The blue haired woman shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we'll wait until he's born to figure out a name for him."_

"_You say 'we'll' but you mean 'you'."_

"_Now, I know Vegeta isn't all that great with names-"_

"_Do you want your son to be named after a vegetable?"_

_Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Alright. Spit it out. What's got you?"_

_Nira recoiled, "Nothings bothering me, Bulma!"_

_Bulma narrowed her eyes._

Oh, God. _Nira thought, _She's already got the Look down!

"_Honest!" Nira lied._

"_Don't try to lie to me, young lady. I know when you are." She growled._

_Nira sighed and knew she'd been caught. "I – I guess I'm just a little jealous, okay. I'm jealous of the baby."_

_Bulma cocked her head to the side, "Why on earth would you be jealous of the baby?"_

"_Because I... because…" she tried to think of a way to put into words, "Because, I think of you and Vegeta as my parents." She confessed softly, "And when the baby comes, maybe you'll forget about me."_

_Bulma let her hands fall from her hips, "You think of me as a mom?"_

"_And Vegeta as a dad, yes." She admitted, kicking the ground nervously._

_Bulma pulled the girl into an embrace, "Oh, Nira. We wouldn't forget about you. We live together after all!" _

_Nira chuckled, seeing how foolish she was but her anxiety wasn't fully quenched, and hugged her back. _

_Bulma pulled away but kept her hands on Nira's shoulders, "So, if Vegeta and I are your mom and dad, who's Goku?"_

"_The crazy uncle."_

_Bulma threw her head back and laughed, making Nira laugh as well._

_Little did they know a certain short, ill - tempered man was outside the room and had been listening to the whole conversation. And who would've guessed that he was smiling just a little tiny bit._

**DBZ**

Nira smiled at the purple haired baby in Bulma's arms. She loved the boy like she loved a brother and wanted to be there for him whenever he needed it. No doubt there were times she wanted to just shut him up when he threw his tantrums but that was what babies do and she learned to live with it.

Nira yawned, "Damn, I'm tired."

"The cold can do that to you." Bulma chided.

"You haven't sleeping well again, have you?" Piccolo asked, raising a non - existent eyebrow.

Nira nodded, "Yeah, must be the cold. I never sleep well when I'm sick."

"Then just take a nap." Vegeta told her.

Nira leaned over on the couch, "Right now?" she yawned again.

"You still sleep better with another person." Vegeta stated, "That much hasn't changed."

**One of the First Months Living with Bulma and Vegeta**

_Nira tossed and turned in her sleep. "No. No, don't." she mumbled. "Don't go." She thrashed a little, accidently knocking her pillows to the floor._

_Suddenly something prodded her in the back making her shout awake! She clutched her sheets but didn't attack which this was a recent improvement. She was breathing very fast as if she ran a mile but just as she started to calm down she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulders like a sack of potatoes._

"_Wha – Vegeta?"_

_He grunted, but other than that didn't respond. _

_Nira was about to make him drop her when he kicked a door open to his and Bulma's bedroom. Bulma sitting up in her bed, bleary eyed but she sighed when Vegeta put the girl on Bulma's side and he crawling on the other side. _

_Nira was absolutely flabbergasted by her adoptive parents behavior. "What is going on?" she whispered._

"_You were shouting in your sleep and making all kinds of noise." Bulma answered, yawning, "I told Vegeta to go and wake you up so you could come here and sleep with us. You sleep better with other people." _

"_I'm a grown woman." Nira stated._

"_Sleep." Grunted Vegeta who had already gotten comfortable and was spooning Bulma._

_Nira sighed in submission and got herself comfortable as well. Bulma threw a protective arm over her and soon enough Nira was being spooned. She shook her head and the whole weirdness of the situation before closing her eyes._

Must've been because they're half asleep_, she thought, falling into peaceful slumber._

**DBZ**

Nira felt her eyes getting heavy and she leaned back into the couch and was out like a light. For a while she stayed like that while Bulma made conversation with Piccolo, getting each other caught up with things, when Nira leaned over in her sleep and her head fell into Piccolo's lap!

"How she still asleep!?" he growled, trying to move the young woman but she had hooked an arm around one of Piccolo's legs like a vice and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

Bulma laughed, "I guess she's taken you in as her new human pillow!"

Piccolo blush deepened at the thought and turned his head away at the blue haired woman and his brown - eyed ward.

Nira, her face buried into Piccolo's thigh, smiled in her sleep for the first time.

**Authors Note: It's done and way ahead of schedule! * ****throws streamers and cookies * I hope you enjoyed this story (I just realized now that it has enough words to be counted as a novel 0_0 what am I doing with my life.) Thanks for reading my story, leave any constructive criticisms in the comments and please have a great day! Bye!**


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Okay, guys. I've been thinking about this story a lot and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a fanfiction that actually takes place in the world of Dragon Ball with Nira put into it. If you guys want me to, go a head and comment that you do want me to write a story like that. I may or may not pair Nira up with someone (it will not be Vegeta, Goku, or Krillin) but there are no promises. If there are at least five comments saying they want me to write a story like that I will go ahead and do it. **

**On another note, thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate you guys, have a nice life! **


End file.
